Thrown in the Potter World
by TotallyClueless02
Summary: "May I see the mark?" Mark? My Birthmark? He approached me and I lifted my hair. My birthmark is located on the left part of my neck. "What's so special about it, Professor?"-"There's prophecy, that you will come here at our world. It's nothing bad but you will bring a major change here at our world Ms. Steller." - DracoxOC ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I, TotallyClueless02, dedicate this chapter to my awesome beta, Princess Lavender Jewel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The great J.K. Rowling does.**

I look at myself at the full length mirror in my room. My hip length black hair is in a low side ponytail. My large glasses almost covered half my face. And don't let me get started on what I wear. Let's just say that it involves baggy clothes and very dull, mismatched colors.

"PYXIS RAINE STELLER! Come down here this instant!" I heard my mom yelled. I hurried down 'cause when she yelled my full name already, then I must have totally pissed her off.

"What is it mom?" I asked once I set foot the kitchen.

"You left the back door open! AGAIN!" She said pointing at the said door.

"I- "I was about to defend that I did lock the door but she cut me by her yelling again.

"And the dishes from last night are still here!"

"What?! I totally-" Ok that was really weird... I turned to the sink and found that she was right, it's all still there. I must have stood there for a full minute because she yelled at me to finish it this instant.

'That was totally weird. I thought I washed it last night after I did my homework. Maybe I did sleep through my chores.. Or maybe- No no no no no... That's totally impossible to happen. You've read too many books Isis..'

After I finished the dishes, I did my morning routine. I took a bath, got dressed, brushed my teeth and grabbed my things for school. I didn't bother saying good-bye to my mom, she really didn't care about me that much.

School was always fun for me, because learning was my only escape. Books to be specific. Books always bring me everywhere I go. Whether it is a country at war, jungle full of adventure, a mansion full of mysteries or a castle with witches and wizards. I always thought of my life as a story in a book. There are a lot of trials going to be thrown at me, but in the end a person or two will come and help me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A very loud scream interrupted me from my thoughts. I turned to the window of the cafeteria on my left and found a 7th grader girl being bullied by two of my classmates. I suddenly got the need to stand up and save the girl. I then stopped as I was nearing the group.

'What was I thinking? I can't even stand up for myself when I' m getting bullied.'

But like my feet have their own mind, I continued walking to them.

"Hey! Stop that!" I blurted out suddenly that I covered my mouth. But too late. They already heard me.

"Well... Who do we have here? Our young genius classmate trying to save the day?" Meghan sneered.

"Leave the girl alone! Why don't you pick someone your own size!" I shouted at them.

" Ooohhhh... We're so scared! What are you going to do? Throw a book at us?" Shane, Meghan's 'best friend' said.

And that gave me an idea. I did exactly what she said. But I carefully picked the thick hardcover books so I had much more time. After the books hit the two in the face, I grabbed the girl and shouted "Run!" So she would follow me.

The two are quite fast I must say, but I know we're faster because we managed to hide in an empty classroom before they see us.

"Think they're gone?" I asked the girl after I regained my breath.

"I think it's still not safe for us to go out. What you did out there was crazy." She said grinning.

"I know right." I said grinning back.

"Yeah it's totally cool." She said laughing lightly. I laughed with her after a little while but we seemed to realize something after a few minutes.

"What's your name?" We asked at the same time that caused us to laugh.

"Yours first." I told her.

"Alexis Lee. 7th grade." She said offering her hand.

"Pyxis Steller. 9th grade." I introduced and accepted her handshake.

"You look really young for a ninth grade."

"Yeah, I'm just turning thirteen."

"Really? That's unbelievable!"

And that's how we spent our hiding, knowing about each other more. I don't know but I feel so close to this Asian girl. Yes, she's from the Philippines. I think I'm part Asian too, because I really look different from my mom. Maybe my dad's Asian. I didn't get to ask him because something... bad happened.

"That's the bell." I said as I faintly heard the familiar sound.

"You going back to your class? " I thought about what she said. I'm dead meat when Meghan and Shane sees me.

"No, you?"

"Where do you suggest we stay?"

"My room? My mom isn't home until 11 tonight.

"Ok."

"Wow... Cool room!" She exclaimed when we entered. I just grinned at her.

"Where did you get all these posters? You bought all the Harry Potter series? Woahh! You have a good collection." She said looking at everything in my room.

"Certified Potterhead here." I said making myself comfortable on my bed.

"You must be rich to afford all this." She said still admiring all of my books and collections.

"We can afford it, but my mom doesn't know I have all this." I said a little sad.

"Well how did you get all of this?" She asked gesturing to my stuff.

"From my allowance and my brothers always get me something when they go out-of-town. Three of them are working now."

"You have brothers?" She exclaimed suddenly making me fall out of my bed. She helped me up.

"Yes, four actually. Jake's the oldest, he's a photographer. Ryan's next, he's an architect. Then Gerald, he's an engineer. Ivan is just a year older than me."

"Wow, I've always wanted to have a sibling. I once had." She muttered silently.

She noticed my questioning look. "It's a long story."

I didn't question her more.

"Want to eat?"

"Sure".

We went to the kitchen downstairs and ate snacks. Then we told each other stories and chatted about school. This got us so busy we didn't notice it's already 9:30 in the evening.

"Oh my gosh! My mom is so gonna kill me. I have to go." She said standing up.

"I'll go with you. You can borrow Ivan's bike." We rode our bike to their village, it's pretty far from ours. Halfway there, it started raining.

"Alexis! Where have you been? I'm so worried about you!" A woman said as she went in the house.

"I'll explain later mom, this is Isis. Isis this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you Isis. " She said holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too," I shook her hand.

"Why don't you dry yourself inside?"

"I really want to but I'm afraid it's late, I have to get going." I apologized

"Alright. Careful on your way home alright?"

"Thank you. See you at school tomorrow Alex. Keep Ivan's bike first." I said then went on my way home.

The rain is much stronger this time. I can barely see anything. I just moved a little faster but when I turned into a corner, a car came rushing the road and the side of the bike was hit causing me to stumble down the sidewalk.

I felt pain on the left part of my waist and on my left leg. I manage to stand and lean on the door of the house I see. I was just going to check my injuries when the door suddenly opened and I fell inside. I winced at the impact.

I slightly turned my head to look at my surroundings and was surprised that this house looks more like a library.

My bookworm instincts kicked so I stood up and look at the books. Everything here is interesting but what got my attention was the bookshelf in the far end of the room. It's not like the other plain bookshelves here. The outside is gold with intricate patterns and the large hardbound books are placed neatly on its glass shelves.

I traced its pattern but it suddenly opened to a tunnel. Being naturally curious, I walked the dark tunnel but I fell. I screamed at the top of my lungs. That is, until I hit my head on something hard and I fell on something soft. Like I fell on a carpeted floor. Black spots began to appear in my vision but before I lost my consciousness, I swear I heard someone said, "Bloody hell!"

Then, it's nothing.

**A.N. **

**Hey guys! My first story. Well not really, I disregarded my real first story since I got a very bad case of writer's block. So... I hope you like this and if you have comments, suggestions, or violent reactions, just Review. And if you do have a good idea for a title, please say so..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I do though. **

Draco's P.O.V.

"Draco, can you get me some Carnations in the garden after what you're doing?"

"Yes mother."

I let out a sigh. It's almost dinner. My mother just can put things for tomorrow. Especially when it involves her precious flowers. I went out quickly, got the flowers and brought it to my mother.

I went to my room only to find Blaise Zabini sitting on my couch.

"What are you doing here Blaise?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Nothing. I have nothing to do." He said making himself comfortable.

"Get out of my room Blaise." I said and laid down the bed on my stomach.

"Why are you so mean to me? I'm like, your 'best friend in the world'." I heard him said.

"I don't really care." I felt him sit on my bed.

"Blaise get off my bed and out of my room." I growled at him.

"No way."

I sighed, got up and buried him down the covers and went out to find a quiet place. I ended up at the library so I just sat on one of the couches and rested my eyes.

But not a minute later, I heard screaming. I turned to my left just in time to find someone falling over, knocking its head on a mini shelf.

"Bloody hell." That's the only thing that I managed to say. I quickly pulled out my wand and slowly approached the fallen figure.

When I was closer, I saw that it was a pale girl with long black hair and large glasses. She looks slightly muggle to me. I'm not sure. But I'm sure I need to help her. There's a 2 inch long gash on her forehead, and some bruises on her arms. I quickly took her in my arms and just noticed that she is soaked from head to toe. I was about to go out when someone entered.

"What happened Draco? What did you do to her?" Blaise said raising an eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I didn't do anything to her, idiot. I just found her there." He just stared at the girl in my arms.

"Blaise move." He kept staring.

"She's bleeding." He said in almost a whisper.

"I know that. So move." He pointed to the girl.

"No. Really. Her stomach is bleeding. By a lot." I looked at where he's pointing and saw that he's right. My shirt is already soaked with her blood. This time he made way and I went to mother's study where I found her sitting in front of a mirror.

"Draco. Have some manners and knock."

"Now's not the time mother." I said and laid the girl to the bed present there. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood on my shirt.

"What happened?" she said instantly on our side. I told her how I found the girl and she apparated. She came back with Mrs. Zabini and Lyna, Blaise's 20-year-old mediwitch sister. I went out when they started healing her and found Blaise outside.

"How's she?" He asked when he saw me.

"I don't know. They just started healing her."

"Why did you help her? That's not like you."

"I don't want blood on my hands. It's like killing her if I don't help her." I explained to him.

"Aha!" He said after a minute. I looked at him and he's pointing to me. "Maybe you have a Hufflepuff side." I punched him at the back of his head.

"Idiot." I mumbled enough for him to hear. The door opened after 30 minutes.

"Why are you two still there?" Lyna asked.

"We're curious, sister. Can we go in?" She stepped on the side to let us in.

Mother and Mrs. Zabini is still looming over the girl, checking for more injuries. Lyna sat on the side of the bed and started wiping the girl's arms and face with a cloth.

"She lost a fair amount of blood, the wound on her waist is deep. But nothing we can't handle." I heard Mrs. Zabini mutter. They continued inspecting when I heard gasps. We all turned to them.

"What is it mother?" I asked.

"She's it." She turned to us.

"The girl with the butterfly mark."

* * *

Pyxis's P.O.V.

I felt pain on my left side and on my head. I can't move. But a moment later, some of the pain is gone. I opened my eyes slowly and found three people looking at me. Two older women and one younger. The other woman is pointing something wooden at me. A wand. Oh, just a wand.

Wait... A WAND?

"What the-" I backed away causing me to stumble down. I crumpled down in pain when my left side hit the floor. Someone helped me up. I turned and found a boy with blonde hair and gray eyes. I recognized him immediately.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"How'd you know him?" I turned to the speaker.

"Blaise Zabini."

"You know my little brother too?"

"Lyna Zabini. You two must be Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Zabini." I turned to the two women.

"You're right. But please, get back to bed, your injuries still aren't fully healed." Draco and Lyna helped me lay down the bed again.

They applied a few more spells and the pain went away.

"I'm Pyxis. Pyxis Steller. You can call me Isis."

"How exactly did you get here?" Lyna asked me.

"I don't really remember all of it. I was going home, a car passed, I entered some sort of library and found a golden bookcase it opened and I fell." After my explanation, Mrs. Malfoy sent a patronus out. Aren't the members of the Order of the Phoenix the only ones who can do that? Weird. Then we all heard a 'pop' of apparition. It's Professor Dumbledore.

"May I see the mark?" Mark? My Birthmark?

He approached me and I lifted my hair. My birthmark is located on the left part of my neck.

"What's so special about it, Professor?" I asked sitting up when he's finished.

"Don't sit up Isis. You may hurt yourself." Lyna said and pushed me down.

"Isis. That sounds like a nickname."

"Oh. Yes sir. It's Pyxis Raine Steller."

"There's prophecy, that you will come here at our world. It's nothing bad but you will bring a major change here at our world Ms. Steller." He said in a low voice.

"I trust you'll take care of her for now." He turned to Mrs. Zabini and Malfoy.

"Of course."

'Are they part of the order or something?' I turned to him but didn't ask. I don't think it's wise.

"It will be wise if you keep your knowledge to yourself for now.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

Knowledge? I wonder what kind of knowledge is that.

"You'll be staying with the Malfoys for the week. But I'm afraid you'd have to attend Hogwarts after because it's safer there." I looked at her and she's smiling brightly.

"Are you kidding? I've always wanted to go there!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he's smiling. Doesn't he get tired of smiling?

"I'll look forward to seeing you three on September 1st. Now I must go." He apparated.

"Now since we're all here, Let's have dinner." Mrs. Zabini said happily. Our mothers went first, then Lyna helped Isis walk to the dining room. I can't help but notice the way she's limping.

"What's with the stare?" Blaise whispered to me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're staring at our butterfly girl." He said grinning. I elbowed him.

"I'm not."

"Do you fancy her?" He asked as though he never heard what I said before.

"I don't fancy her."

"Whatever. My mind tells different." He then walked towards the two girls in front of us.

"Hey Isis. How'd you know us?" Lyna asked.

"Well, there's this book about you-"

"What? A book about her? That must be rubbish." Blaise said.

"No. Not about Lyna. About all of you. The wizarding world." She explained.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"America."

"Do you have siblings?" Lyna asked this time.

"Yes. Four older brothers actually." She said smiling. I wonder how they live like that. Maybe they're like the Weasleys.

"You're youngest?" He asked again

"Yeah."

"It sucks right?" Lyna punched Blaise's arm making Isis laugh.

"No. It's just fine."

"Really? You still get what you want?"

"Yeah. We're not exactly poor Blaise." Oh. So they're not exactly like the Weasleys.

Dinner was finished fast and quiet.

Mother decided to go home right after. We flew home.

"Oh are you alright dear?" Mother finally noticed the limping when we went out of the fireplace.

"My foot hurts."

"Episkey. Now try walking" She walked without problem.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Just call me Narcissa. Come on, let's go to your room." I followed them and we arrived at a room with brown double door.

"You can go to rest. There are a couple of clothes there. We'll buy more of your things tomorrow."

"You don't need to buy a lot for me Mrs. Malfoy."

"Nonsense. It's alright. Now go rest, we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning. Good night to you two." Then she left.

I turned to her and she smiled.

"Good night, Draco." Then she went in her room.

Only a few people call me by my first name. But when she said it, I surprisingly don't mind. I smiled a little and went to my room. Right across hers.

**A.N.**

**Another chapter done! :) I'm really glad.. So.. what can you say guys? I know they are out of character, but that's how I imagined them. :) And if you have time, review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Pyxis's P.O.V.

I bolted upright my bed. I had a nightmare again. It's always the same. Drowning. I observed my surroundings. I'm still here. At least this is real.

I stood up and explored my room. The colors of the walls are white and silver. There is a nightstand, a huge walk in closet, and a bathroom twice or even thrice my room. Since its six in the morning, I decided to pick a set of clothes and take a bath.

After I did my morning routine. I headed out, only to bump to Draco. Literally.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Does it hurt?" I said only looking at him. I'm afraid that if I touch him he would push me.

"It's ok. Mother said to call you for breakfast." He said still holding his nose.

"Are you really alright?" I asked as we started walking. He didn't answer.

"Can I do something?" Then he's suddenly in front of me.

"Just follow me. I'm alright. Don't worry." Then he continued walking ahead.

We reached the dining room and Narcissa is already there.

"Good morning." I said.

"Come sit here, beside me." Draco sat across from her. "What happened to you Draco?"

"Nothing." He said then started getting breakfast. I looked down slightly.

"What is it Pyxis?"

"I bumped to him." I said.

"It's my fault mother, I wasn't fast enough to knock on her door so she bumped to me." Draco said.

Narcissa just nodded and we ate breakfast. But halfway through, an owl swooped inside and dropped a letter on Narcissa's lap. She read it and sighed.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to go with you later to Diagon Alley. But Draco, you'll know what you need." She said.

'Alone with _the_ Draco Malfoy? This will be a long day.' I thought.

"Come on, we have a lot to do." Draco said.

We were now in Leaky Cauldron. He tapped the right bricks and it opened, revealing Diagon Alley. There aren't many people despite it being a week before classes.

"Come on now Pyxis, people will start coming in 2 hours."

We first got things we will need like quills and parchments. Draco ordered two sets of books for third year and have it delivered at the manor. Then we entered Madam Malkin's robe for all occasions.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy."

"Good Morning. I need three school robes for her, two winter cloaks And four customized robes."

"What colors?" Madam Malkin asked while guiding me to a platform.

"Black for the winter cloaks. Grey, powder blue, black, then green for the customized. All with silver fastenings. " Draco quickly said.

"Hey! Why do you get to choose my robe colors?" I asked turning to him. He just shrugged and looked outside.

After getting my measurements, Draco told Madam Malkin to just deliver it because we have a lot to go to.

"What's next?" I asked.

"A wand." He said then we entered Ollivanders.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy" He turned to me. "And who might you be."

"Pyxis Steller, sir"

"Well, why don't you try this." He gave me a wand. I gave it a wave and a spark destroyed a table behind us.

"Well, what about this one?" I tried it, only to have the windows broke. The same goes with the third, and fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh wands. Maybe it's because I don't have magic.

"Well, this is quite hard. Maybe..." Then he disappeared at the back of the plenty shelves. He came back with a very dusty box. He opened it and pulled out a wand—one made of glass.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. Even Draco let out a small gasp. The wand was clear glass. It has vine-like lines spiraling from the handle to the tip. In other words, magnificent.

"Try it, Ms. Steller." I took it gently, afraid that it would break. But as I held it, it just glowed a very bright light.

"Crystal glass, 11", Unicorn tail hair, surprisingly swishy." Mr. Ollivander said when the light died down. Draco payed for it and we went out.

"You can go wander around, I'm going to get something." He said then turned to leave.

"Ok." I said then went to the other way, back to where we came from. There are twice the people here now so I bumped to someone and fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry missy. Here-"

"-Let me help you." I turned and found the Weasley twins, both their hands outstretched to me. I grabbed both hands and they helped me stood up.

"Thank you." I said and dusted myself off.

"It's nothing but let us-"

"-Introduce ourselves."

"I'm Fred and-" the one to the left said.

"I'm George." The one to the right said. They both held out their hands.

"Pyxis Steller" I said then shook both hands.

"What a very-" Fred said.

"-Beautiful name." George continued then they both kissed my hands. This made me blush a bit.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley suddenly appeared. "Where have you been? Are you-" she stopped when she saw me. "Oh, are these two bothering you dear?" She asked me.

"Oh. No no no no. They were just helping me." I told her smiling. "I'm Pyxis Steller."

"And I'm Mrs. Weasley. Are you alone dear?"

"No. My friend is just getting something."

"Oh. Do you mind coming with us for something to eat?"

"I don't know. My friend may be back soon." Oh when Draco sees me here, I wonder what he'll say.

"Alright I hope to see you sometime again dear. Come on boys."

"Bye Pyxis." The twins said in unison while waving at me. I waved back and they left.

I continued wandering around Diagon Alley. I still can't believe I'm really here. Since I read the first book, I became captivated with it. I continued reading the rest of the series, and believe it or not, I was one of the first to watch the movies. Because I still can't get enough, and I started collecting collectibles and going through website and website to know more about the popular series. Seriously, this is all surreal.

"Hey." Someone said from behind me. I turned and found an owl with feathers as dark as night. I looked at the one holding the cage. It's Draco.

"For you." He said simply.

"Really? I get to have an owl. Thank you!" I said then he handed it to me.

"Come on. We're going home. It's getting late." True, we left about ten in the morning and the sun is already setting now. He started walking back to the Leaky Cauldron. I fastened my pace to match his.

"You know... You're not that bad as they say. I think you're very kind." I said to him. He just continued walking.

"How was your day?" Narcissa asked as we got out of the fireplace.

"It was fine. We got all that we need." Draco said and went somewhere.

"Same. Draco even got me an owl." I said showing it to her. She smiled at me.

"That's good. Oh and Blaise and Lyna is here." As if on cue, the two appeared.

"Hey Isis!"

"Hey guys! How are you?"

"Fine. How about you? We heard you went to Diagon Alley with Draco."

"Yeah. It was fine. We bought a lot of stuff."

"Really... He didn't bother you or anything?" Blaise said raising an eyebrow. I laughed.

"No. He was actually nice. He even gave me this owl." I said and showed it to them.

"Wow! That's cute. Boy or girl?" Lyna asked.

"Oh. I didn't get to ask him. I'll ask later."

"Wait..." Blaise suddenly said. We both raised an eyebrow at him.

"Draco Malfoy was 'nice' to you? The Draco Malfoy?" He said with emphasis to the nice.

"Uhh.. Yes."

"Are you sure you know the meaning of nice?" He asked me again.

"Seriously Blaise." Lyna stared at him with her arms crossed.

"I'm just making sure... I don't think the word nice is even in Draco's vocabulary. He always hits me, or say cruel things."

"Aha!" He said after a while. "Maybe... He bribed you! So you won't tell that he's being mean to you." He said pointing at me.

I didn't get to answer because a house elf called us to dinner.

I am now in my room, after a very lovely dinner and after Lyna and Blaise got home, reading the 'Hogwarts, A History' book I found here. It's a really fascinating book. It has all information since the beginning of Hogwarts until what it is today. No wonder Hermione likes this so much.

"Pyxis." A voice from the door said. I quickly went for the door and opened it.

"Oh hey, Draco."

"Here are your books. Mother said you need to study." I took the books from him.

"Ok. Thank you." He turned to leave.

"Wait."

"The owl. Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked him when he turned.

"A boy. Have you decided on a name yet?" I thought of it for a little while. Then a name from another book came to me.

"Nightlock." I said grinning.

"Sounds deadly." My eyes widened at how he replied. How true. "But suitable."

"Thanks." When I was closing the door I heard him say something.

"Good night." When I fully closed the door.

I yelled "Good night, Draco" I swear I heard him chuckle. Or maybe I'm just tired and imagining things.

**A.N.**

**New chapter, and the Weasley Twins are in! They are one of my favorite characters! I have a thing for twins, like the Santiago twins in Step Up 3. Well, so much for that... Hope you enjoyed.. And Thanks to my lovely beta, Princess Lavender Jewel for editing my story :) She's really awesome. Please review guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Draco's P.O.V.

"Good night, Draco!" She yelled when she closed the door causing me to chuckle. She's really strange. Only she has the guts to talk to me like that. Or even talk to me. Most of the girls at school always stutter or blush or swoon when they talk to me. So I just ignored them. But this girl is different, she's very straight-forward. I have this feeling that I'm going to like Pyxis Raine Steller.

* * *

"Draco." I opened my eyes and saw my mother.

"What is it?"

"Someone is coming in 10 minutes, get Pyxis out of here." She said in a hurry handing me a bag.

I quickly grabbed my wand under my pillow, grasped the bag from her and got in the room next door, not even bothering to knock.

"Pyxis." I shook her awake but to my surprise, she swung a punch at me. Good thing I tilted my head just in time to avoid it. She sat up and rubbed her eyes like a child would.

"Oh. What is it?" She asked when she saw me.

"We have to leave now." I saw my mother already getting things for Pyxis.

"What time is it?"

"Around 3am. Grab your wand." I said then went to her closet. I gave her a black cloak. Mother also gave her a bag.

"To Blaise's house?" I ask my mother.

"No. It might be dangerous too. Go to Leaky Cauldron. But do not show yourselves…"

I nodded.

"Someone will come over for you tomorrow. You'll know who it is." She looked at the two of us.

"Watch out for each other." Then she guided us out of the manor through the back. She let us on our own when we're going to pass the mini labyrinth.

While walking, I couldn't help but notice that Pyxis appeared afraid of the lake we have in our backyard.

"What's the matter?" She looked at me.

"Promise me you'll never tell anyone and you're not going to laugh." She said seriously.

"Alright."

"I have this fear of bodies of water."

"Why?"

"Because of this accident I had when I was a kid." She said in a sad voice.

Then the rest of the walk was quiet. When it was far enough, I decided that it was safe to ride a broom. I let her ride in front of me sideways since it's her first time. I could practically feel her smile the whole time.

"I never thought I could actually experience this. Riding a broom." she said. I just stayed silent because I know she'll end up telling me something about her experiences in America. Or she'll ask about something random.

"What house do you think I'll be in if I get sorted?" Well, that was unexpected.

"I don't know. Maybe Gryffindor. You can be in Slytherin to." I said unsure.

"You think I'll fit into Slytherin?" She asked turning slightly to me. I smirked.

"I think you have the Slytherin ambition somewhere in you." She laughed.

"I want to join a quidditch team."

"Do you want me to teach you?" I asked her. She nodded. So I quickly put us down and got off the Nimbus and put it down.

"Well, I trust you know the first step." She smiled and raised her hand and said 'up'. It went to her hand immediately.

"Not bad, for your first try. Now you can mount the broom." She followed my instructions then kicked off gently. She hovered about 3 feet above the ground.

"Tighten your grip. You have to have control."

She tried moving little by little, until she got the hang of it. In 5 minutes, she's 5 feet off the ground flying in circles. I can hear her laugh; I can't help but smile a little at the scene. I was pulled out of my thoughts when she landed in front of me.

"That was so fun!" She exclaimed.

"Well come on. Let's get going." I said taking my place. "I trust you can handle riding at the back?" I said more than asked.

I felt her ride behind me. But when I kicked off, she almost fell.

"You can hold on to me." I said turning to her. "I don't bite."

She smiled and put her arm around my waist. I flinched a little at causing her to retreat a little.

"It's alright. I'm just not used to it." I saw her nod. I kicked off and flew to our destination.

"We'll be taking the knight bus from here." I said when we were far away from the manor. "If they ask, say you're Rebecca, a muggleborn. Third year, Hufflepuff."

Then we both heard a rustle of leaves. I quickly held my wand out. I heard her gasp while looking at the bushes.

"What is it?"

"A black dog" Then two flash of lights came from the far end of the road.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transportation for stranded witches and wizards. I'm Stan Shunpike, I will be your conductor this evening."

I didn't say anything and just helped Pyxis up the bus.

"Where to?"

"Leaky Cauldron, London" We both sat at one of the beds.

"Leaky Cauldron. Take 'er away Ern." And we zoomed pass the muggle vehicles. We arrived in 10 minutes. I paid a few galleons and we went down.

"I'm sorry, but only one room is available." The bar keeper said.

"What?"

"Only one room is available."

I sighed in frustration.

"We'll take it." I heard Pyxis said. I looked at her and dragged her to a corner.

"What are you doing?"

"It's still better than nothing." Ok. She got me there. "Besides, _the _Draco Malfoy? Afraid to stay in one room with a girl?" She said teasingly.

I gave her a glare, she just laughed and dragged me back to the bar keeper. I paid him, got the key and went to the room.

The room is small, with a bed, a couch, a nightstand, and a mini bathroom.

"I'll take the couch." I said lying down. The one hour travel had worn me out.

I woke up to the sun rays seeping through the windows. I sat up and stretched. My back hurt because the couch was too small for me.

I looked around and saw Pyxis still asleep. She looks peaceful. Some of her hair is tumbling down her face and her lips slightly parted. I turned away from her. What is this girl doing to me? I repeatedly bumped my head on my fists.

"Hey Draco. Are you alright?" Pyxis said. I just noticed that she's already awake and looking at me worryingly. Maybe she thinks I'm going crazy.

"Yes. Just a minor headache." I lied.

"Really? It looks like you want to rip your head off." She sat beside me. "Here, let me help." She began massaging my head. It's still relaxing even if I don't have a headache.

"Better?"

I don't know what came to me but I suddenly leaned in towards her. Our foreheads were almost touching. My gray eyes met her brown. I saw her blush under my stare making me smirk.

"W-what?"

"Thanks, Raine. I think I'll rest a little more." I said then lay on the bed. I turned my back on her; I can still smell the scent she left on the bed—lavender.

Pyxis's P.O.V.

Okay, what just happened?

First I massaged Draco's head then he just suddenly leaned close to me. And he used my second name. I really don't mind but it's Draco Malfoy we're talking about. I didn't really know he could be so... kind. Come to think of it. He didn't really do anything mean. He even taught me how to ride a broom.

I let out a sigh and looked inside my bag. It's obviously charmed by an expansion charm because there are some of the school books, one more black cloak, 2 changes of clothes, other personal necessities and a couple of galleons.

I took a change of clothes and went to the bathroom. I showered and changed. I combed my hair and put it on a fishtail braid that goes to my left shoulder to cover my birthmark.

I went out the small bathroom and sat on the couch and pulled out The Standard Book of Spells Grade 3 from my bag. I began reading it while humming a song. The next thing I knew, I was singing.

"Well, you sure are noisy." I heard Draco said.

"Oh I'm so sorry Draco. Did I wake you?"

"Well. Yeah." I was about to apologize again when he added, "But I didn't mind." I don't know why but that simple statement made my cheeks heat up. Luckily he wasn't looking.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, turning to me.

"Yeah. I hadn't eaten much at dinner." He was about to go down but I stopped him.

"Let me go." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"They don't know me. We have less chances of being found." I explained.

He said what he wanted and handed me a couple of galleons. I went out and quickly grabbed our food and went back. We began eating the moment I arrived. We were silent until I remembered something.

"I forgot to feed Nightlock."

"Don't worry, mother would probably feed him."

"Who do you think arrived at your house?"

"Maybe—" he didn't continue. I saw the hesitation in his eyes.

"I know all about that Draco. Don't worry. You don't have to tell me about it."

"I'm sorry for opening it up. I must have known that you're sensitive about that topic. I'm so st-" I was stopped by Draco's laugh. He actually laughed!

"Uhmm, why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that. You're blabbering. It's so adorable." He said that while laughing in between sentences.

"Okay," I awkwardly replied "I'll just continue eating and pretend that didn't happen"

He just laughed more.


	5. Chapter 5

Pyxis's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of running water. It's our second day of stay here at Leaky Cauldron. And don't even ask how we spent our day yesterday. Let's just say it involved Draco's weirdness and a lot of laughing.

"Hey Raine. Slept well?" Draco said coming out of the bathroom wearing only pants and with a towel slung over his shoulders. I have to admit, he is Hot! With a capital H! I threw a pillow at him.

"Draco! Have some manners and wear a shirt." I said turning away. I thought he went back to inside but when I turned, I saw him beside me. I immediately turned away.

"Why Raine? Can't stand the heat?" He whispered in my ear that made me shiver.

"Do you have a death wish Malfoy?" I growled at him.

"Awww... Why the sudden coldness, Raine?"

"I'll count to three. If you're not back inside the bathroom, I will so punch you." I still don't hear him leaving so I began counting.

"One." No movement.

"Two."

Still no movement.

"Three."

I swung my hand to his direction and heard something click.

"Bloody hell. Raine." I turned to him, forgetting the matter at hand, and saw him on the ground. With his hand on his cheek.

"Oh my gosh Draco, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your cheek. I did warn you." I said immediately at his side.

"Let me see it." I moved to take off his hand from his face but he won't budge.

"Draco." I said in a threatening kind of voice.

"Okay, okay." He removed his hand and I saw that it has a bruise already.

"Oh I'm really sorry Draco." I said still holding his face. He stood up and went to the bathroom. He came out a minute later wearing a shirt already.

"Are you mad at me?" I said in a low voice, I really feel guilty on what I did. I saw him crouch beside me. Then he laughed. I just stared at him weirdly.

"You should have seen the look on your face!"

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Not funny."

He just continued laughing. So I just stood up and fixed my things.

"Hey. You're not leaving me are you?"

"No. Someone will pick us up today remember?"

"Oh. Ok." Then I heard him start to pack too.

Just as we're about to finish, there was a knock at the door. We looked at each other and nodded. He went in the bathroom and I opened the door. It revealed the last man on my expected list.

"You're Ms. Steller, I presume?"

"Professor Snape?" I asked not quite believing what I'm seeing. I saw him nod a little and I let him enter.

"And where is Mr. Malfoy?" He said looking around.

"Draco! It's Professor Snape."

He went out of the bathroom.

"I was sent here by your mother to escort you home. So I suggest you two should finish packing."

We said nothing and just finished packing. We grabbed our bags and stood next to the potions master. He held us both by the shoulders and we apparated.

We were at the manor at a flash. I lost balance when we landed due to so much dizziness. They're not kidding when they said in the books that side along apparition causes headaches. I just noticed that I was being held up from the arm by Professor Snape.

"Draco. Help Ms. Steller to her room. It's her first time to side along apparate."

I don't really remember our way to my room. All I remember is Draco dragging me and bumping to some of the walls. I woke up to the sound of an owl hooting. I immediately stood up and petted Nightlock.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get to feed you Nightlock."

He just hooted. I gave him a treat and I went to the bathroom.

I went out in a new set of clean clothes. But Nightlock was not the only one in my room.

"Are you alright now?" Draco asked while petting Nightlock.

"Yeah, a little dizzy, but nothing I can't handle." He handed me a potion in a blue vial.

"Professor said you need to drink that when you feel dizzy again."

"Again?"

"Yes. We'll be leaving for Diagon Alley again tomorrow and spend the rest of our week there."

"That means apparating again." I groaned at the thought.

He chuckled at me and said that I should start packing now and left my room.

I followed his instructions and started packing. Narcissa came in when I was half-way done and asked about our day at Diagon alley.

She also apologized that we have to leave immediately. She helped me in fixing my things. She also fixed my school things and shrunk them so it could fit my trunk. She also added a few more clothes and put all the robes Draco ordered for me. She says it's perfect for me. She laughed when I told her that Draco chose it for me.

Is this world for real? Why are the Malfoys so nice? I'm not sure about Lucius, but seriously. The potterheads will freak out too if they were in my situation.

"Pyxis, Draco, time to go." I heard Narcissa call from downstairs. By a sonorous charm maybe.

I went out with my trunk and Nightlock on both hands. I saw Draco come out of the room across mine.

"Whoa. That's your room? How come I didn't know?"

"You didn't really ask. Come on, let's go down." He grabbed my trunk before I could object and walked down.

"Finally! We're behind your schedule. We should have left five minutes ago. But not to worry. Let's go now." She held both our arms and we apparated.

Normal P.O.V.

The three appeared in a small flat with a faint 'pop'. The black haired girl was immediately on the ground and searching her pockets. She immediately emptied the contents of the vial as soon as she found it.

"Are you alright now dear?" The older woman asked looking worriedly at the girl.

"Yes. I'm fine." Pyxis said standing up.

"Ok. We're currently on a flat beside Flourish and Blotts. This has two bedrooms and complete with your needs. Don't wander around too much."

"Alright mother. We can take it from here." Draco said sitting on one of the couches.

"Then I shall go now. Someone will escort you to King's Cross Station. Do well in school." Then she apparated.

The rest of the week went fast for the two. They either spent it inside studying or in their own rooms or outside where the young Malfoy will give his companion a tour, after a lot of convincing from the black-haired girl of course.

Their escort arrived at 10:30 on September 1st and they apparated to an empty room inside the Train Station.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked the girl beside her who is fiddling with the end of her sleeves.

"I'm nervous."

"Well, don't be. You're going to do fine." He said while fixing their trunks on separate carts.

"Sure." The girl said looking around. Draco finished loading their trunks and Nightlock.

"Come on. It's 10:45."

The two went to the wall between platform 9 and 10. Pyxis was staring at it like it would eat her any second.

"You go first. I'll be right behind you." Draco reassured the girl, who could only nod.

She walked at a slightly faster pace to the wall with her eyes closed and before she knew it, she was staring at the train she never thought she would see in person. Draco just walked in casually beside her.

"Isis! Draco!" A voice called to the two. They turned and found Blaise running towards them.

"Hey Blaise." Pyxis greeted with a smile.

"Come on, I saved us a compartment." He said pushing Pyxis's things. The two just followed him.

"I can sit with you guys?"

"Of course, Isis. Why not?"

"Well, don't you have friends to sit with? You don't have to drag me everywhere with you." She said to the two.

"That's nonsense, Isis. And besides, we don't have anyone with us."

"What about Crabbe and Goyle? And Pansy?" Blaise laughed.

"Those two don't hang out with us now. And Pansy just annoys Draco. Come on inside, your trunk is already loaded. Then he dragged the two just in time.

The three sat in the compartment with Blaise beside Pyxis while Draco was in the opposite seat. Blaise and Pyxis chatted about nothing in particular while the Draco just stayed silent. After a few moments, Draco stood up.

"Where are you going?" The two asked simultaneously.

"To do my welcoming tradition." He said smirking. Pyxis recognized the scene immediately.

"Can we come?" Blaise asked Draco who was now at the door of the compartment.

"Sure. But don't do or say anything. Just watch."

The three then went out and when Draco found the specific compartment he was looking for, he opened it while Blaise and Pyxis just stayed in the shadows. The three occupants turned to the door.

"Well look who it is." He leaned on the door frame."Potty and Weasel."

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer. Did your mother die of shock?"

The said Weasley stood up in anger to what he said about his family. The professor to the side of the compartment snorted.

"Who's that?"

"New teacher." Harry is also on his feet in case he needed to hold back Ron from lungng at Malfoy.

"What were you saying Malfoy?" Draco narrowed his eyes at them. He was not stupid enough to pick a fight when there's a teacher.

"Come on." The golden trio stared curiously at Malfoy. Then they turned outside and found two people followed him. The train suddenly rattled causing Pyxis who was in front of Draco to loose balance. Draco acted quickly and caught her just in time.

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked the girl.

"Yeah." Pyxis said steadying herself. "We should go back." She said knowing full well what would happen the next few moments.

The golden trio saw the exchange and looked shocked.

The train sped off to the north and the rain thickened as they went further. Pyxis sat beside the window but can barely see anything. Then the lights flickered and the train slowed down.

"Why are we stopping?" Blaise asked but the two just shrugged. Ice crept on the windows.

"Someone's out there." Pyxis whispered. Even if she knows what's happening she's still scared. Then they the door slowly opened and revealed a cloaked creature, making the three scoot farther their seats.

Draco's P.O.V.

The creature just keep approaching us and I felt darker and gloomier every inch it moves. I heard sobbing and I found that it's Raine. I approached her and Blaise.

We just moved farther until we reached the very corner and the girl between us is already shaking like mad. Blaise and I can't do anything because we don't exactly know what we need to do and we're not allowed to do magic.

The creature is only a few feet away from us and Raine let out an ear-piercing scream then fainted on Blaise's shoulder.

A silvery light came from the door and the creature retreated. I saw the professor at Potter's compartment at our door. He handed me something and told me to eat it. Chocolate.

Five minutes after the train started moving, Raine woke up.

"Hey. Are you alright? You were just crying and shaking like mad when that thing came in." Blaise told her.

"You know what's that?" I asked.

"A dementor. It relives your worst moments." She explained. So that's why she's crying. I wonder what her memory that made her cry is and scream like that. It must be really bad.

I gave her some of the chocolate which she gladly accepted and ate it until we reached Hogwarts. We all went into the same carriage.

"A thestral." She mumbled as we got on.

"A what?" Blaise and I asked in unison.

"The one pulling the carriages. A thestral."

"Nothing's pulling the carriages, Isis." Blaise told her.

"Nevermind." She said turning to the road ahead.

Before we can enter the great hall, Dumbledore himself came to us and said that he has to borrow Raine for the sorting. We bid her farewell and that we'll see her around.

The sorting of the first years was fast, just like any other sorting. Eight came in Slytherin, ten came in Hufflepuff, seven in Ravenclaw, and twelve in Gryffindor. Dumbledore stood in front.

"Welcome, for another year here at Hogwarts. Before we start our feast, I would like to make some announcements. Our school is currently being guarded by the Dementors of Azkaban. Therefore, none of you are allowed to go out. It is not in the nature of Dementors to be forgiving. They are not to be fooled by disguises and even invisibility cloaks. So don't give them a reason to harm you." He cleared his throat.

"On a happier note, I would like to welcome our two new teachers. First, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin." A few students clapped but the Golden trio clapped the hardest.

"I would like to tell you all, that Professor Grubby-Plank, our Care of Magical Creatures professor has retired. But his post is filled by none other than our very own, Rubeus Hagrid." Cheers in the Gryffindor table erupted.

"And I am pleased to announced that we'll be having a third year transfer student from Beauxbatons Academy. Some of you may have seen her on your way here. Please Welcome, Ms. Pyxis Steller."

I saw her walk gracefully in from the front door. She is wearing the powder blue robe and her hair is now on a side ponytail. She still has her glasses on. She casted a small smile at me and Blaise when she passed us. She sat on the stool and Mcgonagall put the sorting hat on her head. This will be interesting.

"I hope she's in Slytherin." Blaise whispered to me.

"Well, this one is the hardest yet. You have a very clever mind. And a very kind heart. You can be very brave too. Ooohhhh! And the ambition and thirst to prove yourself. You're going to do better in all the houses. But where should I put you?"

"That's new, she can do better in any of the houses? She's really unique." Blaise said beside me. I nodded in agreement to Blaise. I wonder what house she'll be put in.

There is silence for a couple of minutes and the sorting hat yelled his desicion.

"Gryffindor!"

"Damn. We lost her to the Gryffindors." I heard Blaise whisper harshly. I just sighed and shook my head.

There goes my happy school year.

Pyxis's P.O.V

_"Well, this one is the hardest yet. You have a very clever mind. And a very kind heart. You can be very brave too, and you also have ambition and thirst to prove yourself. You're going to do better in all the houses. But where should I put you?"_

'I don't know. Where do you think?" I thought to the hat. He laughed at my question.

_'Well, that's a first. A student asking me when they were given a choice._'

'I don't even know if I'm a witch to be here.'

_'You are one, Ms. Steller. I'm sure of that.'_ Before I could ask more about what he said he yelled.

_"Gryffindor!_"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table. Professor Mcgonagall removed the hat and I proceeded to seat with the third years. I ended up sitting between the Weasley twins who was seated near the golden trio. Well, because they dragged me to sit with them.

"Hey Fred, George." I said smiling at the two.

"Hey why didn't you tell us -"

"-you're attending Hogwarts?"

"Well... You didn't really ask."

"You guys know each other?" Ron asked behind them.

"Yes my dear little brother. We met her at Diagon Alley." They said in unison.

"Hi. I'm Pyxis Steller, you can call me Isis." I introduced to the others.

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger. Isis? As in the Egyptian goddess of sky?" Ah... The ever intelligent Hermione. I can't believe I'm in front of the Gryffindors! The golden trio to be precise!

I shook each of their hands. Then we started eating. The food all just magically appeared in front of us. This is so amazing! It's way cooler than what is in the movies.

"So, how is it like in Beauxbatons?" Hermione asked being the curious one.

"Everything's bright. And we're not divided into houses." I explained.

"Really? Why?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know. I guess because we're all girls there."

Maybe you're wondering how I knew all these. When Professor Dumbledore got me for the sorting, he told me that I will be introduced as a Beauxbatons transfer student. He told me the basics and he said he will give me a book about it later. Only he, Professor Snape and Mcgonagall knows of me.

"Why did you transfer?"

I smiled at the excuse made by Professor.

"I was bullied." Oh how real this is? I wish that in the muggle world, I could switch schools too because of the bullies.

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. I don't let it get to me."

"Why did they bully you?" The twins asked in unison.

"I study, unlike them." I plainly said. Hermione seem very happy at this, but it quickly disappeared.

"That's right. Don't let them get to you." She said crossing her arms.

"Of course." I said grinning at her. Then we continued eating while we exchange stories.

When dinner was over, Hermione dragged me to Hagrid. Says they'll just congratulate him and introduce me. The conversation went quick because Hagrid was too emotional and Professor Mcgonagall shooed us away.

We went to the portrait of the fat lady and Percy said that the password's Fortuna Major. We quickly said our goodnight's and Hermione guided me to the girl's dormitory. My things were in the four-poster bed next to hers.

We went to bed right away because we have classes early tomorrow.

I didn't get to sleep right away. A lot of questions are going on my mind. What did the sorting hat mean? What will happen to me here in the wizarding world? And will Draco and I still be friends? I don't really know if we are officialy friends. But, you get my point.

I'm glad I'm in Gryffindor but somewhere at the back of my mind wishes I should have been put in Slytherin. Where Draco is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Pyxis's P.O.V.

"New course schedules for third years." Fred and George said handing us a parchment. I sat beside them and started eating breakfast.

I heard Draco tease Harry about the dementors but Harry ignored him. I saw Blaise smiled at me but Draco didn't even acknowledge me.

"Just ignore him Harry. He's not worth it." Hermione said to him.

"Which reminds me, what happened to your compartment, Isis?" Ron asked.

I felt their stare at me. I even caught Blaise and Draco's stare that's somewhat worried.

"Nothing much." I lied smoothly. "When the dementor passed, though, I felt weak and gloomy."

"I think I heard someone screamed at a different compartment. Did you hear that?" Fred asked. Well, who I assumed as Fred.

"Not really. I was too scared about the dementor."

"Who are you with at your compartment?"

Uh oh. I don't have a cover up for that. But Lee Jordan came and said that we'll all be late if we don't finish breakfast faster.

I went with the Golden Trio to Divination. Professor Snape arranged my class schedules. Turns out he got me Divination and Care of the Magical Creatures.

After a lot of turning and climbing, we finally reached the Divination classroom.

It doesn't look like a classroom at all. It has small round tables and small little pouffes. We all sat and waited for our teacher.

"Welcome, my children. In this room you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room you shall know if you possess... the sight."

She's so weird. From her glasses twice the size of mine to her clothes.

"My name is Professor Trelawney. Together we shall cast ourselves into the future. But you should know this. Whether anyone has the gift or not, books can only take you so far. It only clouds one inner eye."

"What rubbish." Hermione and I mumbled at the same time. We looked at each other and giggled softly. Ron and Harry turned to us.

"What?" Hermione asked them. They just turned back to the front.

"First, we will discuss about tea leaves. Tell me, what you see in Mr. Potter's cup, Mr. Weasley."

"Uhmmmm... Some wonky sort of cross... that means trials and sufferings. When you turn it this way though, it looks like the sun. Which means happiness. He will suffer but he'll be happy." Ron concluded.

Professor Trelawney grabbed the cup from him and gasped.

"Oh no! You have the grim!" She said horrified.

"The grin? What's the grin?" Seamus asked.

"The grim! Not the grim idiot." Parvati whispered harshly.

"It's the worst omen. The omen...of Death." She said. I rolled my eyes. This is unbelievable.

Our first Divination class continued like that. With Professor guiding us in reading tea leaves. I sometimes caught Lavender and Parvati sneaking Harry glances and whispering.

Seriously. They believe the grim? I don't because Professor Trelawney read my tea leaves and she said that I will discover the truth that will change me later on. What more will I know?

"Come on Isis, Hermione. Walk faster. We'll be late for Hagrid's first class." Harry said walking faster. The divination classroom was so far up and we just arrived in time.

"Okay. If you will all follow me." Hagrid said going in the forest. We stopped and sat there since Hagrid is going to get something. Buckbeak. Draco then decided to mock Harry about the dementor again. I looked at him. He doesn't look like he really meant it. It looks like it's all scripted. Like he's just been taught to say that.

"Ooooohhhh." I heard Lavender said. We all turned and saw Buckbeak. He's even more beautiful in person. He looks more majestic.

"This is Buckbeak. A Hippogriff. One thing you should know about them is they are proud. Never insult one or it'll be the last thing you'd do."

Our class went like it was in the movies. Harry riding Buckbeak and of course, Draco being attacked. Well, he insulted Buckbeak. I almost ran to him when he was attacked but I held myself since the Gryffindors will be suspicious. He was brought to the hospital wing. Maybe I'll visit him later.

After what happened, we all went to the great hall to eat lunch. I can't help but think how Draco was right now.

"Alicia!" I heard a voice shout. I turned to my side and found the 7th year Gryffindor chaser crying.

"Hey. What happened?" I asked her. She turned to me and I was surprised that she hugged me. She was a bit heavy since she was taller than me but I didn't react. She needs someone right now. I hugged her back and rubbed her back.

"She's gone. She's gone." She keeps saying. After a few minutes, she let me go but she's still crying.

"My mom's gone. We all knew it was coming. She's very sick." She explained. I stroke her hair.

"It will be alright. I understand exactly how you feel. I lost my dad too when I was seven. I saw it." She gasped at my story.

"I'm so sorry."

But I just smiled at her.

"Everything's going to be alright. She's in a much better place now." She has stopped crying now.

"You should eat." I told her. She smiled and did as I said.

After she finished eating, she left and went to our dormitory. I just noticed that the Golden Trio and the whole Gryffindor quidditch team are looking at me.

"What did you do?" Oliver Wood asked.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You managed to calm her down." He said.

"What's wrong with that?" Then Fred and George sat on either side of me.

"You, our dear Isis, is a miracle worker." They said.

"Yeah. No one's able to stop her since this morning." Katie Bell said.

"How'd you do it?" They all asked. I just shrugged.

"Magic?" I said unsurely and stood up. "Well, we got class to go to. See you later." I said then Hermione and I led the way to our DADA classroom.

Professor Lupin wasn't there when we arrived. When he did, he guided us to the staff room upstairs. We saw Professor Snape but he left once we got there. The wardrobe in front of us rattled.

"Today we'll have a practical lesson. Can anyone tell me what's inside this wardrobe?"

"That's a boggart, that is." Seamus answered.

"Good, Mr. Finnigan. Can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows. Boggarts are shape shifters. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Correct. That's what makes it most frightening. But there is a simple charm that can defeat a boggart. Without wands please. Say, 'Ridikkulus'."

"Ridikkulus."

"It's this class that's ridiculous." I heard Draco said from behind.

"Good. But so much for the easy part. What can really finish off a boggart is laughter. Think of a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come here please."

Neville eyes the wardrobe nervously but approached Professor Lupin.

"What frightens you the most?"

"Professor Snafpt..."

"Didn't catch that Neville, sorry." Professor said cheerfully.

"Professor Snape." He said more clearly. We all laughed.

"Okay. I believe you live with your grandmother." Professor prompted.

"Yes. But I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

"No. You misunderstand me here. What I want you to do is," Then he whispered something to Neville.

Neville looked doubtful but he stood in front of the wardrobe.

"Wands ready... Go!" With a flick of his wand, the wardrobe opened and revealed Professor Snape. Neville seemed frozen for a moment but he managed to make Professor Snape wear his grandmother's clothes. Everyone bursted into laughter.

"Ron, forward," Professor turned the old gramophone on and the room was filled with a rumba music.

Ron steps forward and the boggart turns into a very big spider. He made roller skates appear in its feet.

"Parvati!" Hers was a vampire. She made it wear a Carmen Miranda outfit and it began shimmying.

Draco's P.O.V.

This class is so boring. But more interesting than our past DADA classes. This cast on my arm is getting troublesome. It's more than fine, but I needed to do this. Or I will be in trouble with my father.

"Pyxis!" She pulled out her wand and stepped forward. The boggart changed into a dementor.

She pointed her wand to it but she wasn't able to react. Just like that, she fell to her knees. I was about to rush to her but Blaise held me back. I looked at him and he shook his head.

"Here," Lupin said standing in front of her. The boggart turned into a silvery white orb.

"Ridikkulus." It turned into a balloon and it zoomed back into the wardrobe.

The golden trio was already on Raine's side. She still hasn't move from her spot.

"Isis? Are you alright?" I heard Granger asked while holding her by the shoulders.

"We already had much excitement for today. Class dismissed."

They all shuffled out but Blaise and I went slowly. I looked at Raine and saw her passed out on Potter's shoulder. I went out fast after that and headed to the common room.

"Draco. Alright?" Blaise asked sitting on the couch beside me.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you just saw the girl you like on the arms of your arch enemy. Even I would get jealous." He said care freely. I hit him on the head again.

"I do not like Raine, okay?" I growled at him. His grin just widened.

"Why are you so concerned about her? Why do you call her by her second name? Why did you left suddenly when you saw them?"

Here he goes again! I just hit him again and went out.

"Will you stop hitting me?!" I heard him shout before I got out.

As I was walking out the dungeons, I can't help but think about what Blaise said.

Why am I so concerned about her? Obviously because she is entrusted to us, that's why. My mother will kill me if I let her by herself.

Why do I call her by her second name? It sounds better if you ask me.

And why did I leave when I saw them? When I saw Raine held by Potter. Well probably because our class ended, maybe.

I sighed as I lay down on the grass. I somehow ended up outside while thinking. I drifted to a nap thinking how wrong my answer is on the last question.

I woke up and it's already dark. I was standing up when someone spoke.

"What a beautiful night it is. Don't you think, Mr. Malfoy?" I turned and found Dumbledore standing not too far from me, looking up the skies. I did not reply to his question.

"That's Pyxis. It means compass in Latin." I looked at him and he's pointing up the sky. What does he mean? He looked right to my eyes. His stare looks like its staring to my very soul.

"Quite hard to find these times. When the stars are many and when it's cloudy." He stared back to the sky. Pyxis is constellation? Sounds like Black or Malfoy.

"All the students are in the Great Hall now, having dinner. I think Madam Pomfrey's busy with other things." He simply said then left.

With that said, I went to the hospital wing. I carefully avoided all those in my year to prevent more questions.

Raine is there, seated up and staring out the window. She looks so calm, with the moon illuminating her. I just stood there until she noticed me.

"Draco." I missed this. How she says my name.

"Hey Raine. How are you?" I sat on the left side of her bed.

"Fine." She smiled weakly.

"You don't look fine." I told her.

"You shouldn't have asked if you already knew." I just smiled at her. A tiny, rare smile.

"Every time a dementor comes near me, I see a person gets killed." She said.

"The one that's killed. That's my dad." She said in almost a whisper. I could just stare at her after what she said.

"On my sixth birthday, I got out of school after a workshop and he picked me up, like always. But a car stopped us suddenly. The masked man got us out and shot my father in front of me. They put me in the car again and pushed it to the ocean. I almost drowned, but someone saved me."

After her story, she was already crying. I don't know why again but I was at her side in an instant. I don't know how to comfort someone so I just hugged her. My left hand was on her back and the other on behind her head. She pressed her head on my shoulder.

She calmed down after a while. But I still held her to me. She turned her head and looked at me.

"Thank you Draco. For everything." I let her go and suddenly missed her warmth.

"Mr. Malfoy. What are you doing here? Visiting hours are way over." We both turned and found our nurse.

"I told him to come here, Poppy." A voice I know too much said from behind her. "I will just say something to Ms. Steller and I'll take Mr. Malfoy out with me after."

She just nodded and left.

"Ms. Steller, the headmaster wishes to see you on Wednesday, after your classes."

"Alright, professor." Raine replied.

"Mr. Malfoy. It's almost curfew." He said and left.

"Thank you for visiting here. It means a lot to me." She said smiling widely. "Madam Pomfrey said I could get out tomorrow. Good night, Draco."

I leaned in and kissed on her forehead. I saw her whole face become red.

"Good night, Raine." And I left.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Thank you to my lovely Beta, Princess Lavender Jewel.**

**To those who added my story to their Favorites list**

** Fishpuppy**

** kayleighisme871**

** readingnerd18**

** ladybug213 and**

** Jezreel Fernandez**

** To those who added my story to their story alert list**

** Fishpuppy**

** Frostivy**

** SliverKitsuneGrlAngel**

**kayleighisme871**

** readingnerd18**

** Monster Cookie**

** Jezreel Fernandez**

**And to Frostivy for being my very first reviewer. :) **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. :(**

Pyxis's P.O.V.

It's been two days since that boggart incident and since- that event with Draco. It's also been two days since he talked to me—which just caused a lot of confusion for me. I bumped my head to my divination book.

"Hey Isis. I know divination is hard. But don't hit your head on that book." Hermione said from behind me.

"Oh. Hey Mione. You're here again?"

"Yeah. I need to return some books." She said sitting beside me. "Are you done there? It's almost lunch." I got up and packed my books in my bag.

"Yeah. Come on."

"Hey Harry. Ron." I greeted the two who are already eating. Harry greeted me back while Ron just nodded.

"Have you heard? Alicia's dropping out." Harry said.

"What!?" We exclaimed causing the others to look at us. We sat down.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"She needs to be home. But she's fine. She says thank you, Isis. She left this morning and she just got to say goodbye to us."

"Who's going to be your chaser?" Ron asked.

"We're looking. But still have no luck."

"Can I join?" They're eyes all turned to me.

"You know how to ride a broom?"

"Yeah. I learned some time when I was in first year." I lied.

"That's good. Oh there's Oliver. Oliver!" The quidditch captain made his way to us with Fred and George behind him.

"Harry. I still haven't found someone to play for Alicia. We need to start practicing." He said almost desperately.

"Don't fret captain." Fred said.

"We'll find someone." George continued.

"Oliver." Harry called to him

"What?" He snapped.

"I found someone." He perked up at this.

"Really? Who?" He said shaking Harry.

"Isis." Fred and George squeezed themselves to my sides.

"Really?" They both asked.

"You know how to ride a broom?" Oliver asked me.

"Yeah. But I'm no expert in aiming."

"That's alright. We have training. Katie and Angelina will teach you. We'll all help you. Are you up for it?" He said a little too fast.

"Sure." Fred and George put their arms around my shoulder and began blabbering about how excited practice will be. I just smiled. This is so exciting.

It's already 10 minutes before 6 in the evening and I have to go to Professor Dumbledore. But I can't pass the common room without anyone seeing me. I sighed and got up my bed. I'll just have to go fast.

I went out the dormitory and looked at the people in the common room. Ron's there with Harry and there's Katie. I don't know the rest. I just casually walked out and to my surprise, nobody noticed me. Harry and Ron must still be stuck in that Divination homework.

I quickly went to the Headmaster's office.

"I'm sorry I'm late." I said sitting beside where Fawkes is.

"I am very concerned about the things you know, Ms. Steller. I don't want it to fall into the wrong hands."

"I don't plan on telling someone."

"There are a lot of powerful people there who would want to know of your knowldege. So I suggested you should learn Occlumency. I trust you know what that means?" I nodded.

"Begin concentrating. We'll start in 10 minutes."

The next ten minutes were the longest in my life. I cleared my mind and began setting little mental barriers to avoid letting out emotions.

Then Professor Dumbledore went in again.

"Ms. Steller, first you'll learn Occlumency, then you have to learn Legillimency too. Mr. Malfoy is being taught by Professor Snape now."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid he's in danger since..."

I gasped. _Why was he in danger?_

"Since he met me! Oh professor, what have I done? Can't you just obliviate him? That way he'll be safer."

"I think he wouldn't like that. Are you ready now?"

"Yes, professor." He pointed his wand at me and said 'Legillimens'.

Memories came rushing in my brain fast. It's from my childhood. Being with my dad. My first day at school. Playing with my brothers. Then that day—that horrible day. I tried shutting my mind but I can't. I ended up seeing it again.

I was at the chair again. I noticed that there are tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped it away.

"I'm sorry Professor. I lost concentration. Let's do it again."

"It's alright Ms. Steller." He pointed his wand at me again.

The process repeated 2 more times until I managed to block his Legillimency. By that time, I was already breathing and sweating heavily.

"Is that fine, Professor?" I asked him. I looked at him and he was just looking at me too.

"Is there something wrong sir?"

"No. You did very fine for your 1st time. Quite a record I must say."

"Really?"

"Yes. It usually takes 3 days to block someone like that."

"Oh. Maybe because I don't usually open up to others. My mind doesn't really want to share." I said unsure.

"You better rest. You have quidditch practice tomorrow. We'll just continue this same time next week. Keep practicing." I didn't bother asking how he knew about the quidditch practice and just went to back to the dormitory. I fell asleep once my head met the pillow.

The next afternoon, after a very excellent Transfiguration classes. (Hermione managed to turn the matchstick into a needle. and I don't know if I'm dreaming, but I think I saw a faint difference on my match. Which is quite impossible since I'm not a real witch.) And a boring Care of Magical Creatures classes. Hagrid's been assigning us to examine Flobberworms since what happened.

I'm currently at the quidditch locker rooms with the others. Oliver is giving us the pep talk of the century about how it is his last chance to win the Quidditch cup.

Full of determination, we started practicing. Katie and Angelina were training me real hard, but it was all worth it. It was a little hard since I used a Nimbus 2001 on my first try and I'm using a Cleansweep now. But after 2 practices, I can fly and aim at the same time. They said I'm a natural flyer. Oliver was so impressed that he increased the days of our practice to three days a week and much longer. Harry and I have been so stressed with all the homework. We only have limited time studying.

The morning before Halloween, all are excited. It's our first Hogsmeade weekend. Professor Dumbledore already told me that I could go to Hogsmeade. I tried convincing him about Harry but he said it's too much of a risk because of Sirius Black. I almost told him about his innocence but I held myself. I also know that he knew about it.

"Remember, visiting Hogsmeade is a privilege. If anyone of you behaves inappropriately, the privilege shall not be extended." The rest of the students went out excitedly.

"Professor, can't you just-"

"Potter. You know the rules. No permission slip, no visiting Hogsmeade."

"But-"

"I'm sorry Potter. Rules are rules." She left after that. Hermione and Ron looked at disappointed.

"Don't worry guys. I'll keep him company." I said shocking them.

"What? Isis, you don't need to do that." Harry said pushing me slightly to Hermione and Ron.

"No. I don't. But I want to. I can always go next time." I reasoned out to him. "Bye Ron, Mione. Enjoy." I said waving at them. They waved back and left.

We walked to the bridge outside the courtyard and bumped to Professor Lupin.

"No Hogsmeade eh, Harry, Pyxis?" He said and stood there beside us.

"Yeah. But Isis just stayed with me."

"That's very kind of you Pyxis." Professor said smiling at me.

"It's nothing. And you can just call me Isis, professor."

"Pyxis is a very unique name. A constellation I believe." I nodded. Then Nightlock swooped down beside me. I untied the letter from him and gave him a few Owl treats. I read the letter quickly.

"I've got to reply to this letter." Professor nodded.

"I'll keep him company until you come back." I got Nightlock and went to the common room. The letter was from Professor Dumbledore telling me that my next lesson is from Professor Snape. I had 5 days of practice from Professor and he told me that I am already very good. He said Professor Snape will be testing me and that I don't need to learn Legillimency soon.

I sent my letter to him and went back to the bridge. We had a fairly good chat with Professor Lupin until the it's time for Lunch. He said his goodbyes and said his good luck for the upcoming quidditch match with the Slytherins.

Harry and I just spent the rest of our day playing gobstones or wizard chess in the common room. I also taught him the Summoning spell and Reducto. I know a lot of spells because I obviously read all the Harry Potter Books a lot of times. But I don't practice it since I don't have magic. But sometimes, I think over what the sorting hat said, he said that I am. But I put that aside when they all came back. Hermione handed us a lot of sweets and we went to the Halloween feast.

"And the Post Office, about hundreds of owls in colored shelves. Depends on how fast you want your letter to go."

"And Honeydukes, a lot of sweets!"

"But it gets a little boring after a while. Right, Ron?" Hermione said. Obviously to make Harry feel better.

He just smiled and we all started eating. There was so much food! The sweets are so delicious I had second helpings of everything. We went back to our dormitories and slept right after.

Normal P.O.V.

The next weeks were full of quidditch practice. The Gryffindor team had 5 days of practice a week and luckily for Pyxis, Professor Dumbledore postponed her additional Occlumency classes to after the holidays. She and Harry only have a day to finish their homeworks and to study; Ron once said that he's afraid that the three of them, including Hermione, would break down any moment. Hermione has a more subjects than the rest of them so she's the last to leave the common room, sometimes Pyxis with her when we aren't out late.

One Tuesday night the quidditch team all came back very late and they all just fell asleep in the common room. Fred was sitting on the long sofa with his head on the arm rest, Pyxis was sleeping with her head on his lap and just halfway laid down .George was on the floor with his head on Pyxis's lap. Harry was laid down on the floor Katie and Angelina were on the other sofa leaning on each other and Oliver is also lying on the floor on his stomach.

That next morning, Professor Mcgonagall just chose to come in the next morning and was very shocked at her quidditch team. Some of the other Gryffindors including Hermione, Dean, and Seamus was one of the few who saw the sleeping team and how Professor Mcgonagall woke them up. They all laughed when the head of their house cancelled their practice for today giving their captain a fright.

"So tired." Pyxis mumbled as they were walking to the Great hall for breakfast. They all sat down and started eating silently. Even the Weasley twins were too tired to talk causing the other houses to stare at them. They are usually the noisiest even in the mornings. After eating, Pyxis took the opportunity to take a nap before classes started.

"What happened to your practice yesterday?" Ron asked them

"Oliver made us play 8 games yesterday." Harry said.

"Yeah. You should have seen Isis." Fred told them.

"Almost fell asleep on her broom." George said nodding.

"She's practically sleeping. Luckily her aims are very good." Harry said.

"Or Oliver would have made us stayed longer." The twins said in unison.

"Well you can't blame her. She just started." Hermione said to them.

"Even we haven't trained like that before." Then their loud bell rang signaling the start of their morning classes.

Draco's P.O.V.

We were eating breakfast in the Great Hall and I couldn't stop staring at Isis. She looks so tired and she's awfully quiet.

"Hey Draco." I heard Blaise call from beside me.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Heard they stayed up late at quidditch practice last night. If you want to know." Oh. So that's why she's so tired. Pyxis was now sleeping on the table.

I sighed. Too bad they're not going against us. Flint said that he'll use my injury as excuse. I just finished eating and went to our classes. We don't have classes with the Gryffindors today and our day and my Occlumency class is finished and I started on Legillimency last Saturday. This week passed faster.

The next thing I know I am now watching the match of Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. It's raining very hard and the match is barely visible.

We heard the whistle and they all flew up. The Gryffindors were already 50; three goals were shot by Raine. She's quite good I must say. For a first timer. But she was having trouble because of her glasses. They called a time out after that.

The next thing happened fast. When the time out ended, they were still going on with the game, then dementors came in. My eyes immediately darted to where she is. She's still up with one of the other chasers at her side, but I saw someone fell. I wished it wasn't her but Blaise's worried look says otherwise.

I saw them all land and they got her and Potter and brought them to the Hospital Wing I assume.

"She's really heavily affected by the dementors. I wonder what memories she sees." Blaise whispered to me. I suddenly remembered her story about the boggart. That must be it.

"It must be worst for her to faint like that." I said leading the way to our common room.

"Aren't we going to visit her?" He asked.

"With all the Gryffindors there? No way?"

"Why not?" He asked stopping in front of me.

"You've got to be kidding me Blaise." He just grinned and dragged me to the hospital wing. Blaise is really crazy.

"Nobody really blames you Harry. It was an accident."

"Yeah the dementors just appeared."

I heard voices said. Maybe she's still not awake. I was about to back out but Blaise suddenly pulled me forward causing me to stumble and for the Gryffindors to noticed us.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Granger spat at me.

"Whoa there, Granger. We just came to visit our friend." Blaise said with his hands up. They all raised an eyebrow at us since the only patients here are only Potter and Raine. And they already know I hate Potter.

"Who? Isis?" The twins asked.

"Who else?" We both ask them. Then we both went to her. I could feel their stares at us.

"You seriously know her, Malfoy?" Potter asked. They can't really understand in one explanation.

"Yes, Potter. We do know her. Ask her if she wakes up." I told him. I sat on a chair on her left, facing away from them. Blaise sat on her other side.

I just stared at her. She looks so peaceful like this. Like when I saw her sleeping at Diagon Alley. She just have this aura that make me want to stare and stare at her.

"Pssst." I turned to Blaise and he was grinning.

"You're staring again." He whispered. I just glared at him to avoid making noise and he laughed.

"What's so funny Zabini?" Wood asked him.

"Nothing." He said then continued laughing.

"Quiet, Blaise. You'll wake her up." I told him. He stared at me again then laughed.

"Idiot." I mumbled. Just at that moment, Raine woke up, as I predicted.

"Draco? Blaise? What are you doing here?" She asked when she saw us.

"Visiting you of course. That was quite a fall." Blaise said. She turned around the room.

"What happened?"

"Dementors." Granger said.

"Are you alright? Gave us a fright back there." The twins said standing beside me.

"Think I can go out tonight?" She asked them. They just shrugged.

"Well this is new. Gryffindors and Slytherins together." A cheery voice said. We all turned and found Dumbledore.

"Are you two alright now?" Raine nodded immediately.

"Well, it's past your bed time now." He informed us. The Gryffindors said their goodbyes immediately and Dumbledore closed the curtains separating Potter from Raine then left.

She smiled at me.

"Well that was kind of you two. Visiting while their still here."

"Anything for you." Blaise said.

"Really guys. Thank you." She said sincerely. Blaise grinned and I smiled a little.

"Are you alright, Draco?" She asked looking at me with worry.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You look pale. Are you sick?" She laid her bandaged left hand to my forehead. Blaise laughed again.

"Yeah he is. Worried sick about you." I saw her blush a little.

"Well don't be. I'm alright now."

"See Draco? No need to worry now." I glared at Blaise again.

"Ms. Steller. You can go back to your dormitory if you're feeling well." The nurse said from outside. She stood up immediately and dragged us out with her. She thanked the nurse quickly, turned to Potter but found him sleeping so we all went out.

"We'll walk you to your portrait." Blaise offered. But she politely turned it down and we said our goodbyes.

**A.N.**

**Hi! Hope you like the new chapter. And I would like to thank a few people.**

**Thank you to my brilliant beta, Princess Lavender Jewel.**

**To I'm a Witch so deal with it for adding my story to her favorites and alerts list, and for leaving a review.**

**To lovelyworld35 and to raynereese for also adding my story to their favorites list.**

**And to Frostivy, of course for leaving a review too.**

**This story has now 4 reviews! :) Yeah, I know it's not that much, but too me it's like a thousand reviews! Okay, I'm exagerrating.. But really, I'm glad that someone reads my story. Thank you guys! Reviews really encourage me to write.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. :(**

**Thank you to my very lovely beta, Princess Lavender Jewel! **

Pyxis's P.O.V.

"Achooo!"

"Isis. Are you alright?" Hermione asked me. I just nodded and continued eating. But it wasn't long 'til I sneezed again. I was wearing my two thick sweaters but it was still cold.

"You alright, Isis?" The Weasley twins suddenly asked behind me causing me to drop my spoon and sneeze again. They both put a hand on my forehead.

"You have fever." Hermione checked it too.

"Oh. So that's why you overslept. Maybe because of the match yesterday." I shrugged. I sneezed again.

"Good thing it's a Sunday. You should get some rest."

"Hey, Isis. I didn't know you and Malfoy are friends." Ron said.

"Yeah. Zabini too." Harry added.

"Yeah. I was at the same compartment with them on the way here." I admitted.

"Well, you better avoid him. He's a git." Ron said with hatred.

"You just don't understand him." I said calmly.

"And you do?" He said his voice rising.

"Ron. Stop it." Harry said.

"But it's true. We're just concerned about you."

"Thanks for the concern. But he's really not what you think."

"He might be using you! Or worse. He might hurt you!" He was standing and yelling.. That made me snap.

"I can handle myself! I know things you don't, Ron. I know what I'm doing and I know who I can trust!"

Then to my surprise, Ron, who was standing in front of me was thrown back by a few all turned to me with wide eyes. Tears sprang from my eyes and I ran away from them. I heard Hermione and the twins call to me but I ignored all of them and just ran further.

After a lot of running, I stopped on an empty staircase and just sat there. I don't know how I did that but I felt guilty about what I did back there. I'm really not the one with long patience. But I just sort of snapped. I know of their experiences with Malfoy. I should have considered that before I said those things.

"I'm so stupid." I said to myself. I decided to go back but when I looked up I saw him.

"Sirius Black." I managed to whisper out. To my surprise he smiled. I looked behind me but found no one. I turned back to him.

"Pyxis Raine." I heard him said. My eyes widened and I was about to ask him how he knew my name when I heard footsteps.

"Raine!" I turned to my back and found Draco, panting heavily. I looked back to where Sirius is but he's not there anymore.

"Raine. I heard what happened. Are you alright?" He was in front of me now.

"Yeah. I just sort of... Snapped." I said sadly.

"Because of what he said? You shouldn't get into fights just because of what they said about me." I just stared at him in shock. But I was getting to dizzy to reply.

"But you're important to me, Draco." I managed to say before everything went black.

Draco's P.O.V.

"Draco, have you heard?" Blaise asked rushing to me.

"Heard what?"

"Isis and the Weasel got into a fight."

"What? I'll punch that git." I said about to go to the great hall but Blaise stopped me.

"About you."

"What? About me?"

"Heard that Weasley said some things about you and Isis just sort of snapped. Weasel was thrown a few feet. Well that's what Potter said. She ran away after. Crying." I was about to run to find her when something he said struck me.

"You're talking to Potter?"

"Uhhh... Yeah. He's the one who told me." He said slowly. I just ignored it and ran fast. After a lot of turns and staircases, I finally found her. She's staring at something and I thought I saw someone.

"Raine!" I called to her. She turned to me but turned back again to what she's staring before. I ran to her.

"Raine. I heard what happened. Are you alright?" I asked once I was in front of her.

"Yeah. I just sort of... Snapped." She said looking down.

"Because of what he said? You shouldn't get into fights just because of what they said about me."

"But you're important to me, Draco." Before I could ponder on what she said, she fainted. But I caught her. She has very high fever.

I picked her up carefully on my arms and made my way to the hospital wing. But I met up with the Golden trio.

"What the hell did you do to her, Malfoy?" Weasley said angrily

"Ask yourself that, Weasley." I said and tried to walk pass them but he won't step aside. Granger and Potter are whispering things to stop him but he won't budge. I lost my patience after a while.

"Damn it, Weasley! Are you an idiot? She's sick, ok? She fainted. Just make way!" I howled causing him to just move aside. I quickly made my way to the hospital wing where Professor Snape and Dumbledore were also there.

"Oh, what happened to her Mr. Malfoy?" The nurse asked as I put the girl on my arms down to one of the beds.

"She fainted. Has high fever." The golden trio busted inside after 5 minutes.

"How's she?" Potter spoke for the three of them. I just looked at her.

"It looks like our Inter-house unity is improving. Don't you think, Severus?" I heard Dumbledore said. Professor Snape did not reply but just left.

I sat on a chair on her left as usual and the trio on the other side.

"How'd you two know each other?" Potter asked.

"It's a long story."

"We have time, Malfoy."

"It's not mine to tell." I ended the conversation and just went on with staring at Raine. My eyes caught her bandaged left hand. I didn't notice that yesterday. It's bandaged except for her fingers.

I began pinching the end of her fingers. It's so cold. This was unusual, because she has a fever. I continued what I'm doing to avoid questions. Then Blaise and the twins entered and all went on my side. The silence just continued.

_But after a while..._

"Seriously guys. You have to talk." The twins said at the same time. How do they do that?

"We have nothing to say." The Weasel said frowning.

"We'll make this easier for you guys." One of them said.

"Don't you think this is happening a little too often Fred?"

"Yeah. We are often being put at the same place, George. I wonder what that means..." Fred said in a thinking position.

"We're not calling a truce." Potter, Weasley and I said at the same time. I smirked.

"Good thing you feel the same way."

"You guys are so noisy." Raine said sitting up.

"Thank goodness your awake, Isis." The twins said. "They are so boring." She looked at the trio.

"Look, Ron. I'm sorry I said that. But he's my friend too. And you being thrown back was an accident." Weasel just nodded.

"I'm sorry, ok?" She said smiling.

"I'm sorry too, Isis."

"But I still don't like him." He added glaring at me. Raine laughed.

"The feeling's mutual, Weasel." I told him.

"You guys can go now. Do what you have to do. I'll stay here for a while I think."

"You sure?" Granger asked her. She nodded and they left. Blaise surprisingly came with them. I stood up but just sat on her bed.

"Draco, you don't have to stay you know."

"But I want to." I said and continued pinching the tip of her fingers.

"Your fingers are very cold." I simply said.

"Yeah. That's natural." Another long moment of silence followed.

"So... I'm important to you, huh?" She blushed heavily.

"O-of course." She said stuttering a bit, causing me to smirk.

"Why?"

"Because... You're my friend, Draco. And you're always there for me."

"That's all?" I asked, still smirking.

"Y-yeah." She said a little too quickly. I chuckled.

"If you say so. See you later, Raine." Then I kissed her on the forehead causing her to blush more.

"Why do you keep doing that?" She said crossing her arms. I just stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey! Answer me!" This girl sure is stubborn. So I turned to her smiling.

"Because you're important to me too, Raine." Then I left.

Pyxis's P.O.V.

The next day, my fever has gone down but Madam Pomfrey still didn't let me out until Professor Mcgonagall personally got me that night. I asked Professor Lupin that same night if he could help me with the dementors and he agreed quickly saying Harry also asked him the same.

Oliver still looked devastated the following week but was given hope when Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff. His determination immediately came back and he resumed our 5 day practice again. But with Madam Hooch supervising it for safety and to avoid Oliver pushing us to our limits like before.

Two weeks before Christmas holidays, we are granted a surprise Hogsmeade visit. Harry immediately told me to go and not waste my time here with him. I just nodded because I know he'll get there with the help of the Marauder's Map anyway.

I changed to winter appropriate clothes and put on my winter cloak. I grabbed several galleons, grabbed my purse and scarf then went out to where Hermione and Ron were.

"We'll bring you something back, Harry." Hermione said waving at him.

"We'll be back in an instant." I told him smiling.

"I forgot my gloves." I said face palming.

The two laughed at me and we walked faster to Hogsmeade since it's very cold. We practically ran inside Honeydukes once we saw it. I purchased a few of each sweet and waited for something. Ron and Hermione were currently arguing about what Harry would like when he turned up.

"Harry!" They both exclaimed. They paid for their sweets and we went out to The Three Broomsticks. Harry explained how he got there on the way.

"How come they never gave it to me?" Ron asked after he knew about the map. "That's so brilliant."

"But you're going to hand it in. Aren't you, Harry?" Hermione said.

"Of course he's not going to do that." Ron said.

"Four butterbeers, please." Hermione ordered. "But Sirius Black may be using one of those passages." She whispered to him. Our orders arrived and I happily sipped it once it was put on our table. They followed my example but professor Mcgonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Hagrid came in with the Minister. We hid Harry below the table. Hermione charmed a Christmas tree to cover us from their sight.

They ordered and began talking about Sirius Black. How he betrayed the Potters and how he killed muggles and Pettigrew. I'm not really convinced about this story. Since I read the books, I suspected Sirius to be innocent in the first place. I even had a bet with Ivan about it when we both read the books for the first time. He lost his Macbook to me.

When they were out, we waited a few minutes before going out too. No one dared to speak about what we heard. Harry went back early to the castle to avoid question. I told Hermione and Ron that I'll be going somewhere and I'll just go back on my own.

"Hey! Pyxis!" I turned around and found Cedric Diggory running towards me. I wonder why.

"Hey Cedric. You can call me Isis if you want."

"Ok, Isis. Are you alright now?" He asked walking with me.

"Yeah. You? Your arm's fine now?" He was accidentally pushed by one of the Ravenclaw chasers during their game.

"Yeah. Why are you alone?" He asked looking at me.

"No. I'm not exactly alone." I told him, smiling.

"Who're you with?"

"Hermione and Ron. Blaise and Draco." I said grinning. The two have been following me for a while now.

"Zabini and Malfoy? But they're Slytherins." He said slightly shocked.

"I know. The two became my friends before the term started." I explained to him. "And I've got to get back to them now." I said looking at my watch.

"Sure. See you again sometime." I then rushed to where the two Slytherins are.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them. "Following me?"

"How'd you know were following you?" Blaise asked grinning.

"You're footsteps are too loud, Blaise." I laughed at him.

"No its not." He said pouting. I just laughed more and this time, Draco joined in.

"Not fair. Two against one?" He walked away from us and didn't even turn back.

"You think I upset him?" I asked Draco when Blaise didn't come back after a few minutes.

"No. Blaise is just like that. He'll come back later." We just walked in silence.

"Where's your gloves?" Draco asked when he noticed.

"Oh... That.. I left it on my bed. Hermione was in a hurry and I-" Then I felt warmth on my right hand. Draco had slipped his other glove to mine. Then he held my left hand to his now cold hand.

"You're blabbering again." He commented while he did that.

"What're you doing?"

"So you won't be cold." He said as we started walking again.

I just smiled while staring at our intertwined hands. The smile never left my lips until we went back to the castle.

**A.N.**

**Hi guys! I typed this chapter almost a week ago and I meant to post it earlier, but we went on a trip to celebrate my sister's birthday and the internet connection there is very bad... So I posted it as soon as we got home! :) **

**Thank you to the anonymous reviewer who said that my story was funny... Is that a good thing? Well, maybe. She did told me to update. **

**Just a random thought... Do you guys even read these notes? Just curious...**

**Please Review and tell me what you think about this chapter.. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... :(**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Pyxis, wake up. It's Christmas." Hermione said while shaking the black-haired girl awake.

"Happy Christmas, Mione." The girl replied sleepily.

"Happy Christmas. Oh and thank you for your gift. Come on, get up and open your presents." Hermione said excitedly.

"I doubt I have one." Pyxis said going back to sleep.

"But you do have gifts. One of them is from Mrs. Weasley I think." Pyxis went up suddenly.

"I have?"

"Yes. Look. Seems like you have more presents than me." She looked at what Hermione is pointing and did found a rather large pile of gifts. She instantly jumped and began opening the gifts one by one.

She received a green sweater from Mrs. Weasley, sweets from Ron, Quidditch through the Ages from Harry, bracelet from Hermione, Zonko's products from the twins, more sweets from the rest of the quidditch team, gloves from Cedric ("I noticed you aren't wearing one when I saw you at Hogsmeade." He said to the card with it.), Broom Service kit from Blaise, a book about healing spells from Lyna, and two fancy cloaks from Narcissa. Then to her surprise, a broom. Not just any broom. A firebolt.

"Whoa..."

"Wow Isis! Who sent it?" The still surprised girl shrugged since she found nothing with the broom.

'I know that Sirius Black sent Harry a firebolt. Could it be him? He looks like he knows me. But how?' Pyxis thought

"Maybe we should tell this to Professor Mcgonagall. Just for safety." Hermione told her.

To her surprise, Pyxis nodded. She never thought that she would agree with her this fast.

After that, the two girls headed down to the common room, Pyxis already eating some of ghe chocolate frogs. They saw Harry and Ron talking happily.

"Happy Christmas." They greeted the two.

"Happy Christmas." The two also thanked Isis for the gifts she gave them.

"Harry received a firebolt." Ron said excitedly to them.

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah! Isn't it cool?"

"Who sent it?" The two just shrugged. Hermione looked at Pyxis. Pyxis sighed and decided to say it already.

"Guys, I received one too."

"Really?!"

"Yes. But it doesn't say who sent it, it's kind of suspicious. And since Harry received one too. It just increases our suspicion that it's from Sirius Black."

"That's impossible. He's on the run." Harry said.

"Yeah. And I don't have any idea why he would send Isis a Firebolt but it's still better safe. We should have it checked later." Hermione concluded.

The two boys could just nod weakly. They know it makes sense. But still letting go two Firebolts of the Gryffindor quidditch team is unbelievable.

They proceeded to the Christmas feast to the great hall while admiring the marvelous Christmas decoration on the way there. There is a single long table at the great hall. The head chair is occupied by the headmaster, the other seats are occupied by Professor Snape, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Flitwick, four first years, two Hufflepuffs and surprisingly, Blaise.

"Happy Christmas Blaise. I thought you went home." Pyxis said sitting beside him while the Golden Trio occupied the seats next to her.

"Mother and Lyna are going somewhere. Said I should just stay. Oh and thank you for your gift. Really wonderful."

"Yeah. Thanks to your gift too."

They said their greetings and ate their meals. After that, they talked to Professor Mcgonagall about the Firebolt and turned it over to her.

Pyxis's P.O.V.

After we turned over both brooms, I wore my sweater and put a cloak over. I removed my glasses even if my vision is a bit blurry because my doctor did advise me not to wear it all the time. I said goodbye to the three and went outside.

Snow is falling slowly outside. I always love it when it's snowing. I have most of my happy memories in the snow. But now, I can't help but think about a certain blonde-haired Slytherin. He hasn't sent me anything. Blaise also said that he went home. I sighed and leaned on the nearest tree I saw. I started singing a song that I knew by heart.

_I was a little girl__  
__Alone in my little world__  
__Who dreamed of a little home for me.__  
__I played pretend between the trees,__  
__And fed my houseguests bark and leaves,__  
__And laughed in my pretty bed of green.___

_I had a dream__  
__That I could fly__  
__From the highest swing.__  
__I had a dream.___

_Long walks in the dark__  
__Through woods grown behind the park,__  
__I asked God who I'm supposed to be.__  
__The stars smiled down on me,__  
__God answered in silent reverie.__  
__I said a prayer and fell asleep.___

_I had a dream__  
__That I could fly__  
__From the highest tree.__  
__I had a dream._

"You just have to ruin a very quiet Christmas day." I heard a very familliar voice said. I looked up from the tree I was leaning on and found Draco perched up on a branch.

"I thought you went home."

"Well, I realized that your Christmas would probably be lonely without me. So I went back." He said with a smirk. I laughed and he went down.

"You're not wearing gloves again, Raine." He said imitating me leaning on the tree.

"I keep forgetting it. I don't usually wear gloves during winter." I explained to him. I saw him shook his head and again, took off his other glove to put on my other one. He took my left hand and held it in his right.

"Say, Raine. Do you intentionally forget your gloves just to hold my hand? You could just say so." He said, his smirk growing. I slightly pushed him.

"Of course not. And besides I didn't know you were here." He just laughed but abruptly stopped as if he remembered something.

"You haven't given me a present." He said looking at me with a serious face. Oh yeah. I remembered thinking what I could give a Malfoy who already has everything but I wasn't able to come up with something.

"You haven't given me a present too you know. That makes us even." I said letting go of his hand and crossing my arms.

"I do have a present for you."

"I didn't receive anything."

"I want to give it to you personally." I looked at him. So that's why he's here. To give my gift.

"Really? Can I have it?" I asked excitedly.

"No. Not 'til later." He said turning away.

"Why not? It's already Christmas." I said pouting.

"It's my gift. I decide when to give it." Then an idea popped to my mind.

"Here's the deal. Let's exchange gifts. I'll give you mine first." I said smiling brightly. He thought about it.

"Sure."

"You've got to catch me first." I darted away from him fast.

"No fair!" I heard him yell and started running towards me. Every time he's getting near, I double my pace even more. We were just running around the tree and after 10 minutes of running, my legs gave in and I fell face first down the snow. I closed my eyes and normalized my breathing.

"Raine!" I heard him yell. But I made no signs of movement. I heard his footsteps very near.

"Raine." He called while shaking me. I still didn't move. I felt my body being turned over but I still didn't move.

"Hey Raine?" He's still shaking me awake. Then I felt myself being lifted up and my head must be laid on his shoulder.

"Raine. Wake up." Then I moved so fast he didn't saw it coming. I kissed his cheek. Then I laughed.

"There that's my present."

"That wasn't funny Raine! I thought you were dead!" He said still not letting me down. I just smiled at him.

"Now you can give me mine." He shrugged.

"I guess." Then he moved as fast as I did before that in a split second, I felt a pair of warm lips on mine. It was gone as fast as it went.

"There. That's my present." He said still looking at me. I felt my cheeks redden.

"You're pretty without your glasses, you know." My cheeks reddened even more if that's even possible. And I surely know it's not from the cold weather.

"Somebody seems happy." Hermione said looking up from her book.

"Yeah. You've been smiling like that since you came back, Isis." Harry added.

The memory from outside with Draco came back to me. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"You know. Christmas spirit and all." I said cheerfully.

"Just because of that? I don't believe you." Ron said suspiciously. Then Hermione dropped her book.

"It's your birthday in two days."

I froze. I didn't realize. It's that day of the year again. That dreadful day. I can't believe it's been seven years…

"Isis?" Harry's voice pulled me out from my thoughts. I looked and saw that all of them are looking at me.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked looking concerned.

I nodded quickly.

"Yeah." I turned back to my book and saw tear drops. I quickly wiped my tears away.

"Sure?" Harry asked again.

I looked at them and smiled.

"It's the day my dad…" I trailed off and they all caught on immediately. Mione sat beside me.

"You don't need to tell us. And we haven't got a gift for you." Hermione said changing the topic.

"It's alright. I received a lot of gifts this Christmas."

"That's different." Hermione said.

"Ok. If you insist, Mione. You can buy me one during our next Hogsmeade visit."

"But that's too far." Ron told me.

"That's alright." I finally got Hermione to nod and return to her book and I just started reading Quidditch Through the Ages. But I somehow don't absorb what I'm reading because the memory seven years ago comes back to me. I finally got enough of it and I went up to the dormitory.

I laid down on my bed and soon enough, I fell asleep.

We spent the next whole day in the common room, after I challenged Ron to a game of Wizard Chess. He complied immediately because he said he's bored. I almost won but its fine. He said that I'm really good and gave him quite a challenge. This helped me greatly to take my mind off what's about to come tomorrow.

Hermione have been going in and out, saying she needs to return a book at the library or look something up, but I bet it has something to do with my birthday tomorrow. I asked her and she denied it.

After finishing our twelfth Chess match, which I won a close victory, I went back to the dormitory and found Hermione already asleep. I laid down my bed and was drifting off to sleep when there was a tap at the glass. An owl is outside. I glanced at my watch and saw its exactly midnight.

"Happy Birthday. And I miss you so much dad." I greeted myself silently and I let the owl in, gave it some treats and got the letter. I opened the letter and saw that it's from Draco.

_Raine,_

_Sorry for waking you, but I just want to be the first to greet you. So... Happy Birthday. See you tomorrow._

_- Draco_

_P.S. I would have used Nightlock to send the letter to you but he's asleep and almost bit me. He's like you, I swear._

I smiled as I re read the letter again. I gave the owl a few treats again before setting it free. I didn't bother replying and decided just to thank him tomorrow.

I was woken up by Hermione, who was very excited that I barely heard her greeting me a happy birthday. She threw me in the bathroom after that telling me to get ready immediately. I had no choice because I was already inside. I changed to my normal clothes but with an extra sweater since I'm feeling very cold. Hermione was still smiling brightly when I went out.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just close your eyes. We're going somewhere. No peeking." I followed her since she is pretty excited. I felt myself being guided to halls and stairs. We finally stopped after who knows how long. She let go of my hand.

"Hermione? Where are you?" I called out but I only heard the echo of my voice.

Okay, I'm really creeped out now. I didn't dare open my eyes because I might see something scary. I waited... and waited... Then I felt something cold on my feet that made me jump. There's cold air on my neck making me shiver. Then I felt something cold touched me making me shriek and I heard a laugh. I finally opened my eyes.

"That's not funny." I pouted.

"That's my revenge, Raine." Draco said. I turned behind me and found Blaise, Harry, Hermione, and Ron standing beside a table filled with food.

"Is this for me guys?"

"No. We decided to have a late Christmas celebration during your birthday." Blaise said sarcastically.

"Awww. Thank you guys. You shouldn't have troubled yourself." They just smiled at me and we started eating.

"Thank you so much guys. This is my best birthday ever." I told them sincerely before I started on my dessert.

"Oh I'm so glad you're happy again. You're out of it since Christmas." Ron said and I grinned.

"Because all of you are here! You made me so happy guys." We continued eating while chatting about some things. Well, as far as the golden trio could chat to the Slytherins. I could still sense some awkwardness between them, but this will do.

Then there was a knock at the door. Blaise came up to open it and it was the headmaster himself.

"I've never thought I'd live to see some Slytherins and Gryffindors dine together at a single table." He said as his greeting.

"I just came here to greet you a Happy Birthday, Ms. Steller."

"Thank you, Professor. Would you like to join us?"

"I would like to. But I have matters attend to." He left after we said our goodbyes. We finished our meal and we left the room and parted ways after we scourgified the plates.

I am reading a book beside the window when I saw it. He's outside. Sirius Black. I rushed to where I saw him, not even bothering to grab a cloak, because I'm afraid I won't reach him.. No one's inside the commom room so I got out with no problem.

He's back is behind me when I reached the grounds near the tree I frequently went to.

"I never thought I'd see you again." He said when he turned to me. Was that tears in his eyes?

"What? What do you mean?" He walked until he was right in front of me.

"You'll know at the right time, Pyxis." He then began to walk away.

"Please! Tell me right now!" I said sinking to the snow covered ground. He turned to me.

"You look a lot like your mother, Pyxis." Then he ran and disappeared. I knew exactly where he would go, but I couldn't find the strength to stand up. I just froze there with tears seeping out from my eyes. Until I felt a warm pair of arms.

Draco's P.O.V.

I put my hand in my pocket and I felt the pressure of a long, small box. I resumed my pacing and I sighed for I don't know how many times since I entered the common room.

"Draco. Seriously, you've been doing that for hours. What's your problem?" Blaise said in frustration.

"None of your business, Blaise!" I yelled. He grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Calm down. Maybe I can help, mate." I sat down on one of the couches.

"So?" Curse Blaise and his stubborness.

"I'm going to give something to her." I confessed.

"Really? What?"

"You don't have to know." I snapped at him.

"Then give it to her." He said as if it's like most normal thing in the world.

"It's not as easy as you think."

"Look Draco. Isis is different you've already hold hands, it shouldn't be that hard." How the bloody hell did he know about that? And he must have sensed my question because he said:

"It's not my fault you were unobservant." He said then ran to our dormitory. I grunted in frustration and decided to get it over with. I put on a cloak and my gloves, which I surprisingly don't forget since our last Hogsmeade visit, and went to the first place that came to my mind. The biggest tree outside the courtyard. I found her there. But not in a way I expected. She is down on the cold ground, crying. Just the sight of her crying almost makes my heart shatter. I did what I could and hugged her. I didn't say anything and just let her cry.

"I'm so confused, Draco."

"Everything will be alright, Raine. Whatever it is. It will be fine." She broke from my embrace and stared to my eyes.

"I saw Sirius Black." My eyes widened at her statement.

"What? Come on. We have to report someone."

"No. You don't understand, Draco. He said I look like my mom, but I know I look nothing like her."

"What? Then that means-"

"The family I grew up with is not my real one, and he knows my mother." Then to my surprise, she put her arms around my waist and cried on my chest. I comforted her a number of times before, but this is the first time that I felt that it was accepted, and I feel all warm inside despite the cold weather.

"I have to find him. I need to know the truth." I heard her say in a strong voice, even though it's slightly muffled.

"You can't. It's too dangerous." She looked at me with a hurt expression.

"I'm going. I know where to find him." Before I knew it, she has her wand out and was already running. I sprinted after her.

"Raine! Stop! Don't be so reckless." She abruptly stopped and faced me.

"I have to do this, Draco. I need to know who I am. How I threw Ron and other people a few feet when I'm angry, I need to know how he knew my name. I need to know everything!" Her voice growing louder every sentence. I don't know if I'm imagining things, but she seems to be glowing and some strands of her hair seem to be flying. I ignored this as she turned back to run again, but this time, I embraced her from behind, burying my face on her long black locks.

"Raine, calm down. Please, calm down. You might hurt yourself." I could feel her heavy breaths slow down. I slowly held her arms in front of her and I got her wand.

"You can go after him, but not today. You're blinded by your emotions." I whispered to her. I felt her nod but I still didn't let go of her in case she changes her mind.

"Don't tell anyone alright?"

"Sure. Do you want to go back in?" I offered her and she just nodded weakly. I held her close to me on the whole way back because she isn't wearing a cloak and she's trembling. When we reached their portrait, it swung open and revealed the Golden Trio. They all looked at us shocked. Granger helped her to the dormitory and Potter and Weasel glared at me. They began asking questions when Granger got back.

"What happened, Malfoy? What did you do?" Weasel growled at me.

"I didn't do anything, okay? And it's not my place to tell what happened. But keep this in mind, you three. Don't ask her about what happened unless she is the one to mention it to you. Cheer her up if you need to. She's dealing with a huge problem right now." The three, surprisingly, just nodded so I left and went back to our dormitory.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Hi! So this is the new chapter.. I uploaded it as soon as I could and because it's Draco Malfoy's birthday! :) **

**(-virtual cookies for everyone!-)**

**I'm sad to say that I won't be able to update in a while because school is starting... I'll try to update next week but I'll have very little time to write because I'm entering Senior year and all... So yeah.. Tell me what you think about this ok? Am I going to fast or what**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.. Your opinions inspire me to write... :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yes, I know the update is very late and I hope you're all still with me. I'm beginning to have doubts about this story since I don't get comments and I don't know how I'm really doing. But still I will post this chapter for those of you guys still waiting for it. I'm sorry for the very, very late update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Normal P.O.V.

The rest of the Gryffindor's holidays was spent normally. They relaxed in their common room or strolling around occassionaly. Pyxis, despite what happened, tried her best to spend her holidays with her friends. She also never forgets to invite Blaise and Draco when they are going to do something outside.

Once the holidays are over, the six students, especially Draco, is very grateful because he hoped that their classes and the final Quidditch match may distract Pyxis.

Pyxis's P.O.V.

"How's your holidays?" Oliver asked once he saw us at the start of term.

"Fine." Harry and I said at the same time. They began talking silently and Oliver was looking stressed at first but it disappeared after their conversation.

"Have you ordered a new broom, Harry?" He asked making me choke on my bacon.

"Is there a problem, Isis?" He asked while slightly patting my back.

"They got a firebolt." Ron butted in our conversation.

"What? For real?" Then we explained him how we got it and how it is being checked for jinxes. He left to talk to Professor Mcgonagall after that. Harry also asked Professor Lupin when we came across him about the lessons and he told us that every Tuesday night at 8 is his available time. Good thing my lessons with Professor Snape is Wednesdays.

At 8 o'clock. Tuesday night, Harry and I are standing in front of a closet in our empty charms classroom.

"Another boggart?" I asked looking at the rattling wardrobe.

"I'm afraid so. It's the closest we'll get to a real dementor."

"What do we have to do, Professor?" Harry asked anxiously.

"What you're about to learn is advanced magic. It is called, the Patronus charm."

"What you have to do is thing on your happiest memory, concentrate on that, and say 'Expecto Patronum.'" We repeated the incantation a few times and began concentrating.

"Who wants to go first?" I looked at Harry and he stood up. He had trouble at first but produced a patronus after three tries. I stood up as Professor Lupin gave him some chocolate.

"Ready?" I concentrated on the memory that Professor Dumbledore said I could go to hogwarts then nodded.

"Expecto Patronum." I saw a very little silvery light come out of my wand.

"Expecto Patronum." I said concentrating harder but nothing happened this time and I saw it. The man holding my father, shooting him and pushing the car to the cliff. Professor Lupin shut the boggart again and gave me a chocolate.

"I've almost done it. Did you see it?" I said smiling. They both nodded.

"Shall we continue?" I thought of another memory. I recalled a lot of memories, a lot of it involving Draco, but it isn't the one that stood in my mind. It's a memory of Sirius. A memory that I only saw in my mind. Once the boggart was out, and to my surprise, a patronus the shape of a large dog came out and run towards the dementor.

"Ridikkulus." The boggart snapped back to the wardrobe but I barely noticed that. I'm still staring at my patronus. It's so beautiful. It stayed like that for a few more seconds and it disappeared and I fell to my knees in sudden exhaustion.

"Wow." Harry said in awe while helping me up.

"Very impressive I might say. Done a corporeal patronus charm on your second try. I remember seeing one who did too..." He said in a daze on his memories.

"Who is it professor?" Harry voiced out for us.

"Perhaps some other time. You two should go back to your dormitories." He said handing us a huge bar of chocolate.

The next evening I am sitting quietly beside Draco who looks like he's concentrating. Professor Snape entered and stood in front of us.

"Draco will be the one testing your Occlumency tonight, Ms. Steller." Draco looked stunned and I just nodded. I began setting up my mental barriers just in time when he casted Legillimency.

He's really excellent but I trust my skills more. Trust in yourself is needed to be good in Occlumency. If you don't think you can do it, your mind will easily be penetrated. It felt like hours, which probably is just minutes, when Draco dropped the spell. He looks so tired. Professor Snape just stared at us blankly.

"Again."

The process repeated like that for a couple of times. Draco almost succeeded once, but luckily, I was fast enough to stop him. Who knows what he'll see. After that, Professor Snape dismissed us and we walked back to our dormitories. Well, not before Draco kissed my forehead.

Normal P.O.V.

February arrived and the weather hadn't change a little bit. The match against Ravenclaw is drawing nearer but the two firebolts from the Gryffindor quidditch team is still being checked. Harry resulted to talking to Professor Mcgonagall every Transfiguration class with a very hopeful Ron, and a very calm Pyxis. Hermione was constantly there frowning but was often found in the library

The anti-dementor classes for Pyxis has already ended after three sessions but Harry is not doing very well. He produces an indistinct patronus from time to time but he sometimes fail to do so.

Pyxis also got better at Occlumency that even Professor Snape even complimented her. Well, as good as he can give a compliment. As she got better, Draco became excellent in Legillimency. He even succeeded in seeing a few of her memories as a child. Her reading books, singing in some sort of garden, and her with her brothers doing random things.

Oliver began their long training again, or torturing as the Weasley twins said, that Harry only got a day to study and do his homeworks. Pyxis, who has a little more spare time than him, willingly helps him in some of his essays and works.

A week before the Ravenclaw match, where their captain was losing hope in getting the two firebolts, almost gave up and just surrendered. But before he did anything rash, Professor Mcgonagall returned the two brooms to Harry and Pyxis after their Charms class.

"For real professor?" Harry is so happy he hugged the smaller chaser beside him.

"Potter, I think you should let go of her, I don't want to lose one of the best chasers we had in years." Harry nodded and got the Firebolt excitedly while Pyxis got it calmly and smiled in gratitude to their head of house.

"Do win the Quidditch cup, Potter." She added before the two left. The seeker could only nodded to her.

"Wow!"

"Can I have a go on your Firebolt, Harry?"

"Have you tested it already, Isis?"

"Can I just hold it?"

After ten minutes of passing the firebolts, they finally got to start practicing. The two firebolts gave the Gryffindor team an extra boost during practice that they didn't realize that they already went through 5 matches until Madam Hooch stopped their practice.

One evening, after his anti-demetor lessons. Only a few people were in the common room, Hermione and Pyxis are among them. They are huddled in one corner with different books around them. They are furiously writing down on a parchment. Fred and George is also chatting with the very busy Pyxis, who suprisingly is talking back to them like she isn't doing anything at all. They, however, are all pulled out from what they're doing by a scream. Harry went to the boys dormitory and found Ron in the brink of tears.

"What happened?"

"Scabbers, he's dead! Look, that's blood." He pointed to where Scabbers was supposed to be.

"And that bloody cat did it!" He pointed to Crookshanks who was licking its paw.

Pyxis's P.O.V.

It looks like the end of Hermione and Ron's friendship.

Ron is very depressed while Hermione still doesn't believe that Scabbers is dead. She even insisted that Ron look for him under the boys beds. But she finally got angry and took it out on Harry.

"Fine! I knew you would side with Ron! It's always my fault!" Then she stomped away.

"Let her be for now." I told Harry. "I'll talk to her later."

We took our chance in cheering up Ron on our last Quidditch practice. Harry promised him that he would let him ride his firebolt after. This practice has been the best since we got our firebolt. We executed our best moves perfectly and Harry caught the snitch fast and with ease. Ron also enjoyed riding the Firebolt after practice. We even raced from the end of the quidditch pitch to the other end. I won since I have more control of the broom. But I am happy that we fixed Ron a little.

At quarter to eleven, all of us were at the quidditch locker rooms and preparing for our match with Ravenclaw. I put on an extra sweater under my robes since the weather is still a little bad. I also kept my wand in my sweater who conveniently has a pocket. Just in case I need it.

"Just do what we did yesterday. We'll all do fine." Harry nodded and then we were out.

Cheers came from everywhere but the cheer was loudest, of course, at the Gryffindor side.

"And from the Gryffindor team:Bell, Johnson, Steller, Weasley, Weasley, Wood, and Potter." Lee Jordan introduced us.

"Wood, Davies, shake hands." Oliver shook the hands of the Ravenclaw captain.

"Mount your brooms. Three, two, one." We all kicked off hard. The commentary, as usual, was provided by Lee.

"They're off! And not to mention, we will be watching a match with two Firebolts owned by Harry Potter and Pyxis Steller both from Gryffindor, that according to Which Broomstick is the broom of choice for this year's national teams."

"Okay. Professor. Just giving some background information. And there goes Pyxis with the quaffle. Heading for the goal." I maneuvered through the field and threw the quaffle in, making the first score.

The game continued, Harry almost got the snitch once but was almost hit by the bludger.

"And that's 80 points to Gryffindor!" Lee yelled as I shoot my fourth goal. "Did you just see that Firebolt go? It's truly amazing and its unstoppable!"

"Are you paid to advertise Firebolts?" I heard Professor Mcgonagall shout. I laughed because he's been doing that through the whole course of our match.

Harry and Cho was still on each other's tail, but I barely see what's going on with the match since we need to focus on scoring. But then I heard Cho scream and we all turned down. There is a dementor. I quickly pulled out my wand.

"Expecto Patronum." The familliar large dog came out along with a silvery white light from my side who I realized was Harry's.

Harry wasted no time and flew away to catch the snitch. I heard Madam Hooch whistled and looked down to saw Harry holding the golden snitch. We all zoomed down to him.

"That's my boy!" Oliver yelled in happiness. Katie and Angelina kissed him on the cheek and I hugged him. Fred and George lifted him up while still cheering. Professor Lupin came to us.

"Did you see that Patronus professor?" He said excitedly.

"Yes. You both did well. But that's not exactly a dementor." And that's when it hit me. That's Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Flint. Oh no. Professor Lupin stepped aside and I did saw the last three. But no Draco.

"Congratulations." I voice said from behind me. And there he is, smirking at me. I smiled and hugged him, not caring that we're surrounded by the Gryffindors. He didn't seem to either, because he hugged me back.

"Thank you. For teaching me." I said in his ear. I have to tiptoe to be able to do this.

"Its nothing. And you did the rest." Then he let go of me.

"Awww.. How cute!" We heard someone said. We turned and found the Weasley twins and Blaise.

"Our little Isis is growing up." The twins said both wiping fake tears. I just laughed at them. Blaise and a few other Gryffindors congratulated me and after that, George declared party in the common room.

We all went to the common room still in our scarlet robes. Fred and George disappeared a few hours and came back with loads of butterbeers, pumpkin fizz and Honeydukes chocolate.

"How'd you do that?" Katie asked as she grabbed a butterbeer. Fred just smiled and gave me one too.

The party went all day and in the night. It was only stopped when Professor Mcgonagall went in the room. I climbed in our dormitory with Hermione who hasn't joined the festivities at all.

"Hermione. Did you even eat?" I asked her when she climed to her bed.

"Yes. I did. Harry gave me some."

"Are you alright, Mione?" She didn't answer and she has her back to me.

"Ron doesn't mean it, you know. Not everything's your fault. Everything will be alright." I told her as I drifted to sleep. But it wasn't long when I was woken up by a scream. The others have woken up too and we bolted out to the common room where they all are.

"Good. Are we continuing?" George asked referring to the party.

"Everyone go back to your rooms." Percy was trying so hard to get us back to the dormitories but failed miserably.

"It's him! Sirius Black in our room." I froze at what Ron said. He was here. He went in our dormitory. I mentally smacked myself. I could have known. I'm so stupid! I could have done something already. Like wait for him in the common room and ask him.

The rest of the night was a blur to me. We all stayed at the common room because the castle is being searched. I am one of the few who didn't get to sleep. The others being Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Seamus and Dean. Hermione fell asleep the moment her head reached my lap. I know she was worried but I know she's very tired from studying. I just kept staring at the fire.

I wish I ended up here during their fourth year. I could have asked Sirius through this fireplace.

We all went to our classes normally the next day. All I hear around me was about Sirius Black. I didn't understand any of our lessons since my mind is not with me right now. I didn't even notice that Hermione is already talking to Ron and that she asked me to accompany her to the common room and that we both fell asleep once we sat on the couches.

"Isis. Mione. Wake up." I slowly opened my eyes and found Harry and Ron staring at me and Hermione was just waking up.

"What? Oh no. We missed class!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah. You both missed the cheering charms." Ron informed. " You two look like you need it more than us."

"What class is it now?" I asked. They both look at each other.

"Charms is our last class. And its almost dinner." Harry said while looking at me skeptically.

"What happened to you two?" We all turned and found the Weasley twins.

"They missed classes." Ron told them.

"What? Isis and Hermione-"

"-missed classes?"

"That is bloody impossible!" They exlaimed. Then they both dragged us by the arm.

"Come on. You two need food." Fred said and they led us to the great hall, Harry and Ron behind us. They let go of us once we arrived. We sat at our usual place and started eating. I unconsciously turned my head to the doors and I instantly wished I hadn't. But I did and I saw Draco... with Pansy clinging to him.


End file.
